It's Where My Demon Hide
by AsianCorgi
Summary: Elsa was born with the unlucky lycanthropy curse. Elsa attends to a new high school and bumps into a lovely and positive redhead Anna and becomes friends. Until one day Elsa saves Anna from her abusive boyfriend Hans. The she-wolf becomes a little more closer to Anna than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to my story. This is my first attempt in Elsanna story so just take it easy on me. I'm trying to enhance my writing skills by writing stories and reading other great stories out there. They will be no smut/lemons scene in this story at all. They will be some kisses here and there and some swearing in this story. I'm taking this story slow. I'm rating this story M just to be safe. I don't own Frozen but Disney does. Let's get on with this story!**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* was the sound of annoying alarm that filled in the typical size bedroom. "Urgggggghh" said a feminine figure that had platinum blonde hair and was sprawled on her queen size bed. She pulled her luscious light blue cotton blanket over her head to avoid the sound of the alarm clock. "Elsa!" a yelling voice in the house. "Urgh" Elsa got up and stretched her arms and yawned in process. "First day in a new school" Elsa mumbled to herself. She slowly got out of her comfy queen size bed and turned off the alarm clock on her phone then to the bathroom.

She had her own bathroom, so she could sing all she wants and not be interrupted by her mom. Elsa loved to sing since she was young. She joined choir in middle school in 6th grade. She tried out for many solos and most of the time she got the role. Many girls got jealous and a few gave her the mean look. While others cheer for her, at her old high school she was in the varsity women choir. Every girl in that choir saw her as a leader or a role model. This will be her sixth year doing choir. Elsa made it to her spacious bathroom. She turned on the light in her bathroom. She looks at herself in the medium size mirror. Elsa was a tall teen standing at "5, 9" with lovely platinum hair in tangles and icy blues eyes. Her pj consisted of short pants or gym shorts and a loose tank top. Elsa lazily grabbed her toothbrush in her right hand and in her left hand was toothpaste. She gently squeezes the toothpaste on her toothbrush and brushed away.

After Elsa had brushed her lovely pearly white teeth, she left the bathroom and to her closet. "Hmmm" Elsa putted her hand under her chin and taps her finger across her pale cheek while figuring out what to wear. Elsa decided to wear a simple red and black flannel plaid button up with a white tee and dark blue skinny jeans with chocolate brown combat boots. She brought the clothes to the bathroom and rested it on the marble countertop. She strolls out and to her mahogany drawers to get a pair of thin plain white socks, light blue undies and a pure white bra with pink polka dots.

Elsa then grabs her Iphone 5s white that laid on the smooth rich surface of the mahogany drawers. She strides back to her bathroom with the necessary items in her hands. She places them on the counter, then bends down and opens the cabinet. Elsa found her favorite vanilla scented lotion, and perfume from Victoria's Secret and grabs it, then rested it on the counter. She also found her Dove deodorant, Olay All day Moisturizer Face lotion, and her hair comb, and then place it on the counter.

Elsa then grabs her Iphone and pressed the home button. She then types in her password and the phone had unlocked. She opens her music app and presses a random song in her list. She places her phone on the counter as it started to play a song. Elsa strips off her clothes and placed it on the counter. The mirror revealed a nude pale Elsa. Elsa quickly grabbed her undies and slid them on and clipped the bra. She didn't like to show people her body because she was self- reserve of herself.

She then putted on her favorite vanilla scented lotion and perfume, then her deodorant. After she did all of basic needs, she then started to actually get dressed. She grabbed the white tee and putted her arms through the sleeves opening then came the head opening. After she successfully putted on her white tee, her favorite song came on and had to sings.

"Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?"

"Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?"

Elsa paused her singing and grabbed her dark blue skinny jeans. Then putted her feet in the opening of the jean, she then started to jump while pulling the jeans. This was the everyday struggle of putting on skinny jeans that every girl faced. Elsa then continued her singing.

"Am I wrong?"

"For thinking that we could be something for real?"

"Now am I wrong?"

"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"

Elsa was victorious putting the dark blue skinny jeans. These jeans hugged her legs perfectly just the way she like it. Elsa then grabbed the red and black flannel plaid button up shirt and puts it on. She slid her arms through the button up sleeves. She pulled her hair out of the button up the seemed to cling on the button up. She left the flannel plaid unbutton with the white tee to be seen. She rolled the sleeves to her elbow and fixes the collar of the button up. Elsa then smoothes the button up; she then putted on the white socks. Her favorite song was about to end with a few lines left.

"Now am I wrong?"

"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?'

"But that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel, that's just how I feel"

"Trying to reach the things that I can't see"

After she was satisfied how the button up looked, she started to comb her luscious thick platinum blonde lock to free the tangles. After her hair seemed to be tangled free, she started to French braid her hair. Elsa loved to braid her hair in many ways when she was young because her mom used to be a hair stylist and always putted her hair in a braid of some sort. She knew how French braid like the back of her hand, so she could be consider as a pro in French braids. Her other favorite song came on and the urge to sing it was strong, while halfway in her French braid.

"What would I do without you smart mouth?"

"Drawing me in, and you kicking me out"

"You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down"

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?"

"I'm on your magical mystery ride"

"And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"

"My head's under water"

"But I'm breathing fire"

"You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

Elsa had finished her French braid and use a hair tie to the end of the braid to fasten it. She pushed her bangs back to the back of the head to create a messy look but, it did look pretty too. She rested the French braid on her left shoulder. Elsa checked herself out in the mirror for any mistakes before she left the bathroom; she wanted to get a good first impression at school. She honestly really didn't need any make up in general; she already looks pretty or sexy as hell that's what other student said at her old school.

As she was satisfied with her look, she started to clean up the bathroom. She putted the perfume, lotion, deodorant, face lotion back in the bathrooms cabinet neatly. The song slowed down and came to the end with two lines left. Elsa softly sang the last two lines.

"I give you all of me"

"And you give me all of you"

The next song that played on her Iphone relates to her so much it was very emotional to her. Elsa pauses her cleaning and just sing.

"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold"

"And the saints we see, are all made of gold"

"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail"

"Are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale"

"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you"

"But with the beast inside, there's norewhere we can hide"

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed"

"This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come"

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes"

Elsa stands up and faces the mirror and continues to sing.

"It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide"

Elsa slowly notices her eye's darkening into different shade of blue. Elsa's iris color was like a sapphire blue now. She continued to sing.

"Don't get too close, it's dark inside"

"It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide"

Elsa's iris color appears to be navy blue shade. The beast inside wanted to unleash itself and show it wasn't afraid of anything but, Elsa turned into the beast couples days. Her emotion was still at peaked and she didn't want to endure the pain of transforming into it again. She didn't want to shred her new clothing just yet.

Elsa's iris color slowly returns to its normal icy blue state. She started to clean the bathroom and pick up her sleeping clothes and other mess. She folded her clothing and placed it on the charcoal gray office chair. She threw the other mess in the trash can in the bathroom. She turned off the light in the bathroom while clutching her phone in her right hand.

She turned off her music that was playing on her phone. Elsa grabbed her cute olive drab color crossbody messenger bag that had three front compartments and had two side pockets it was leaning on the walls of her room. She opened the main compartments to make sure she had everything like journals, extra notebook paper, pencils, pens, folders, and her gym clothes for athletics. Once she got everything, she grabbed her messenger and placed it on her right shoulder and was still clutching her phone. Elsa left her room and was walking to the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother. "Hey, Elsa are you ready for school?" her mom said eagerly. Her mom had dirty blonde that reached to her mid back; she had hazel eyes. She was shorter than Elsa by three of four inches. She was Elsa adopted mother and adopted little Elsa when she was six year old. Her mother was nurse at a local hospital that was only few miles away from the house. Her mother is still an independent mother who didn't need any man in her life.

"Urgh, not really mom" she placed her bag on the marble kitchen island. Elsa opens the fridge and look for her lunch bag and a water bottle. "Found it" Elsa whispered to herself. She puts it in her messenger bag and closed the fridge with her foot. "Well have fun at school anyway, Elsa" said her mom. "I will try to have fun at school" Her mother suddenly drew a quick breath and placed her hand on her chest. "What happen mom?" Elsa glances at her mom and had a worried expression. "I forget to let Roxy in the house" her mother said and walked towards the backyard door and opens it. A large dog trotted in the house and had tan/black fur on its body. It had large ears that stood straight up; it also had a bushy tail. Roxy was a confident and intelligent two year German shepherd that protected this house. Roxy walk towards to Elsa, she then sat close to Elsa's feet and whined to Elsa that she wanted to be petted. Elsa bended down to pet Roxy on her fluffy head. "Roxy, when I come home from school I will walk you to the park that sounds fun right Roxy" Elsa told the German shepherd. Roxy let out a playful bark to Elsa. "Bye, Roxy" Elsa gather her things and putted it in her bag and gave Roxy a last pet on her head. She putted her messenger bag on her right shoulder. Elsa walks to the laundry room. When she made it in; she then walk towards the shoe rack. She grabbed her chocolate brown combats boot and zips it up and tied it in a nice bow. Elsa swings the car key on her left hand index finger and walk towards the main exit of the house.

"Bye, Mom" she said. "Bye Elsa" her mom replied back. She opens the door and gently closes the door; she heard a faint sound on the other side of the door that meant her mom had locked the door. Elsa strolls to her car that was parked in front of the house. A 2013 white Ford Fusion that her mom bought her for her nineteenth birthday which was a couple week ago. She unlocks the car with the key and opens the driver's seat door. She got in and placed her messenger bag on the passenger seat and closes the driver's seat door. She inserts the key in the key ignition and the car started to run. Elsa then drove off and to Arendelle High.

**How was my story good or okay? Updates might be slow but might be long chapters. The three songs I used were Am I wrong by Nico and Vinz, All of me by John Legend, and Demons by Imagine Dragons. Please review and follow this story. Bye and see you at the next update. -Doggielover123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! I appreciate the readers who followed and favorite this story; you guys are amazing in many ways. *High-fives them* I got over 300 views on this story. Here's chapter 2 and please enjoy! I don't own Frozen but, Disney does. I just own the plot of the story. **

Arendelle High was a few miles away from her house so it wasn't a long drive to. Elsa turned on the radio to make car ride less tranquility. As she turned on the radio a song had filled in the car.

*Lyrics Ahead*

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep

Dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on

It gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear, a waterfall

In the night, the stormy night

She closed her eyes

In the night, the stormy night

Away she she'd fly

And dreamed para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

La, la, la, la

La, la, la

So lying underneath those stormy skies

She said oh-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

I know the sun must set to rise

This could para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

This could para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

This could para- para- paradise

Para- para- paradise

Could para- para- paradise

Whoa-oh-oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo

*Lyrics End*

Once the song had ended, Elsa arrived at Arendelle High a perfect timing you could say. The biggest problem was that it was arduous to find a parking spot. Arendelle High served many students. Arendelle High is known for the best education and the high percentage rates of passing the A.C.T. and S.A.T. test.

Once Elsa had found a parking spot which seemed to look like miles away from the campus, she turned off the ignition. She grabbed her olive drab color crossbody messenger bag with her right hand and had the car keys in the other. She opened the driver's seat door and walks out with her messenger bag on her right shoulder; she closed the door with her free hand.

Elsa then locked the car with a press of a button and walked off. She placed the car keys in the main compartment which had a mini zip up compartment inside. She gripped the messenger bag strap with her right hand while her left hand was free to roam the world. Elsa silently walks to the school and the parking lot was quietude. This parking lot felt like it could be a set for a horror movie with Elsa as the main protagonist.

The walk to Arendelle High seemed to be slow for her because she didn't have any company it was just silence. She made it to the front entrance of the Arendelle High; she saw other student walking from the left and right side of the building and was also heading to the entrance. Students were chit-chatting to their friends while Elsa was forever alone well not technically; she made friends while on the tour of the school with the office aids. Both of her friends were office aids and guided her around the school. Their names were Kristoff, and Olaf. Kristoff seemed to be obsessed with reindeers and claims he has one as a pet. Olaf greets new students in quotes "Hi, everyone I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

So at least she had someone to talk to at lunch and never be forever alone. Once she made it to the front entrance door; she opened door for other students and for herself. Elsa was well mannered and was ladylike on special occasion. 'Rude' Elsa thought as she entered the school, she opens the door for students they didn't even say thank you or even give her eye contact to her they were just chit-chatting to their friends.

Elsa knew her schedule like it was on top of her head. Her first period was PAP English, then History or PAP Arendelle Monarchy, and next was varsity women's choir. Elsa tried out for the varsity women's choir on the day that Elsa and her mom tour the school and it was the beginning of the school year on a September. The last class for the day was athletics. As Elsa loved to read; she went to the library, the library was enormous with shelves and more shelves of book for Elsa to read. Elsa was bookworm and this will be her hangout/alone time for her, books were like her friends.

Elsa strides to the library computer and seek for a book that she wanted. Elsa was in the mood of getting a teen romance book. Over 200 searches had appeared on the computer screen; she clicked on the first one that pops up. The summary for the first book seemed to be bland for her taste of romance novels. The second book summary looked enjoyable to read. The book was about two teenage girls who had feeling for each other but, one of the girls was in popular crowd, and other one was an outcast and was constantly bullied and abuse by the popular crowd. Until one day the outcast saved a popular girl from her abusive boyfriend and their love bloom by Julia Adwin, Saving Her.

Lucky they had only one left to checkout, Elsa looked at the label of the book that tells where it was located in the huge library. It read 'F. JAD' on the computer screen, Elsa looked for the fiction selves which were along the walls of the library. Elsa trotted to the fiction shelves and made sure not trip on people backpack that rested on the tiles floor. The fiction books were alphabetical from left to right. Elsa looked for the letter J and walked to the right still searching for the letter J. Elsa didn't pay attention where she was walking and bumped into someone and their book spilled all over the tiles floor. Elsa was shocked and collected all of the books that were sprawled all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry that I bump into" Elsa said to the female who had teal eyes and had strawberry blonde in two pigtails that rested on her shoulder; she had one lock of hair that was platinum blonde. She was a four of three inches shorter than her. She had a red necklace card holder that said in bold letter "Library aid "that was around her neck. She wore a white hoodie with dark blue straight jeans with black converse. Once Elsa faced the female figure with the books in her hands; she then gave it back to the owner.

"No, No I'm sorry that I bumped into you with many books in my hands, I knew I shouldn't take to many book, I'm a very clumsy person in fact, I never saw you before, are you a new student at Arendelle High, I'm a senior and my name is Anna, Anna Summer, I'm a library aid for 1st period even though it's not clearly first period, I should stop rambling it's my bad habit of mine and I bet I'm embarrassing you aren't I "Anna said and had glued her lip shut, her face was slightly red due to the embarrassment.

Elsa giggles at Anna's rambling which seemed to be cute to her. Elsa glanced at Anna's eyes and the first thing that pop up in her head was 'Damn, her eyes are so gorgeous and her pigtails are so damn cute' Elsa thought. "Well, I'm sorry that I should watch where I'm walking, I'm a new student at Arendelle High, I'm a senior as well, I'm Elsa, Elsa Vander" Elsa replied back.

"Well, do you need help looking for a book since I'm a library aid" Anna told Elsa. Anna placed the books she was carrying and placed it on top of a shorter shelf. "No, it's okay Anna I can find my own book" Elsa replied. "But I insist, it's my fault that I bump into you with many books in my hands "The library aid suggested. "Fine" Elsa said in defeat. "What's the name of the book?" "Saving Her by Julia Adwin." "You're choosing a lesbian teen romance story aren't you" Anna said teasingly to Elsa. "Yeah, why?" Elsa face was slightly red. "It's a great book in fact, I read it many times and besides I'm bisexual anyway, are you bisexual, Elsa you don't have to answer if it's too personal" Anna replied back.

'I have a chance to be in a relationship with her. Yes! Yes!. I have a chance to be with her' Elsa thought. "It's okay, I'm a lesbian" Anna made and 'oh' face and motioned Elsa to followed her. Elsa followed Anna liked a lost puppy with no clue where to go. They walked a few ft. away where they started. Anna bended down and squinted her eyes to get a better look at the books. "Found it" Anna told Elsa. Anna handed Elsa the book. The book was in good condition with no scratches or rips in it. Anna once again motioned Elsa to follow her and to the library desk to check out the book.

Once they made it to the library desk "Elsa, type in your id number on the keypad and hand me your book" Anna motioned Elsa to where was the keypad. Elsa handed the book to Anna while Elsa type in her six digit id in the keypad and pressed enter. Anna scanned the book bar-code with a scan gun and opened the book to the way back that had slip with random dates and she grabbed a rubber stamp and stamped the book's slip. She then closes the book. "The book is due on September, 16 on a Monday which is two weeks away. Anna was about to hand Elsa the book but, was interrupted by a male voice. "Hey, babe" said male figure who gave Anna a kiss on her cheek. He had auburn hair and had sideburns. He had green eyes and was clearly taller than Elsa by five or six inches.

"Hey, Hans what are you doing here in the library?" Anna said questioningly to Hans. "Just to visit my lovely and beautiful Anna" Hans said sweetly. "Aww, thank you Hans" Elsa was awkwardly standing there and thought 'Anna this better not be your boyfriend you're mine. You're mine Anna; I'll win your heart somehow. Hans's looks like a douchebag with those fucking sideburns and clearly uses to much Axe cologne' Elsa scrunched her nose from the Axe cologne that filled through her nostrils.

"Ahem" Elsa said and caught the attention of Hans and Anna. Anna had a shock face. "I'm so sorry, Elsa" "Here's your book and I want you to meet Hans Westerguard my boyfriend" Anna handed Elsa her book. Elsa putted her book in her messenger bag. 'Fuck, now I have to try to win her heart somehow' Elsa thought. "Hans, this is my new friend Elsa Vander; she's a new student at Arendelle High and also a senior just like us" Anna said. "Nice to meet you, Elsa" said Hans. "It's nice to meet you too, Hans" Elsa replied back to Hans.

One of the library teacher released the students to their class and school was about to start in eight minutes with spare time to talk to a friend or use the bathroom. "Bye, babe" and gave her a kiss on her cheek and headed out. "Bye, Hans"Anna said dreamily. Anna rested her elbows on the desk with her palm of her hand holding her head while staring at Hans. "Bye, Anna I hope I have a class with you" "Bye, Elsa"

Elsa exited out of the library and to her first class which was PAP English with Ms. Clark. Elsa had heard that Ms. Clark was a fun and outgoing young teacher. Elsa walked in the crowded hallways with senior students stopping in the middle of the hallways just to talk to their friends. This was one of Elsa pet peeve at school that bugged her so much. 'There are students who actually really care about school like me and want to get in class in time' Elsa thought and wanted to say that to the group of seniors who blocked the hallways but, that might cause a fight or a argument that Elsa didn't wanted to be a part of.

Elsa managed to get through the crowded hallways and made it in one piece. She almost trip in the hallways and was relieved that she didn't face plant to the floor and would be embarrassing. Elsa entered in the classroom and was greeted by Ms. Clark; she had dirty blonde hair that reached to her mid back. She had dark blue eyes and appeared to be shorter then her but, she was taller than Anna. She wore a long plain white sleeved sweater with a colorful scarf in a double loop with dark blue skinny and a light brown rider's boot that stopped to her knees.

"You must be a new student and your name is Elsa right" Ms. Clark said questioningly. "Yes" Elsa replied back. "Okay, at least I remember your name; you will sit behind of Sven, Sven can you raised your hand and we have SSR everyday for fifteen minutes of class, do you have a library book with you?" "Yes I do have a library book" Elsa responded. Sven's hand then was raised. Elsa walked to the empty desk that was located behind of Sven and was the second row closer to the door; she placed her messenger on the floor which leaned against the leg of the desk. The bell ring which had meant that school had begun.

**The song I used was Paradise from Coldplay and Happy late Fourth of July. I was planning to update this story tomorrow but, I had time today to work on it. Elsa met Anna in the library strange right. Elsa seems to be mad in this chapter a bit. Please review, favorite, and follow this story. See you at the next update!**

**-Doggielover123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and I welcome you to chapter 3 of The Other Side of Me. I'm using italics for Elsa's thoughts now. I got over 1000 views and got many followers and got some reviews from a user, guest and a guest named Skye for both of the chapters. I had updated the summary a bit and it looks much better. Thank you for the review! I don't own Frozen but, Disney does. Let's get on the story!**

**Guest: Thank you for your criticism! I'll try to make Elsa's werewolf thought more flowy and easier to read. **

**Skye: Elsa would have to be possessive of Anna, because since Elsa has a werewolf nature. Once a werewolf had found a mate they will do anything for them to win their heart. Werewolf would put themselves in danger while protecting their true love.**

The bell had ringed which signaled that school has started. Ms. Clark had shut the door. She strides to her desk and said "Right now is SSR time for fifteen minutes of class" "Take out your book from your backpack and start reading it" Ms. Clark was on her laptop probably taking attendance.

Elsa opens the main compartment of her messenger bag and grabbed her book that Anna found for her. They had a fun moment together but, her fucking douchebag boyfriend Hans had interrupt them. Elsa opens the book and went to the first chapter of the story.

XXXXX Five Minutes Later XXXXX

Elsa had read a few pages of the book and they were introducing the main character and the setting. Elsa wasn't really focused on the book because she was thinking of that redhead named Anna. Anna was so damn cute with those pigtails and her gorgeous turquoise eyes that Elsa couldn't resist. Elsa thought many ways to get rid of Hans but, most of them were of her killing him which was pretty extreme. She also thought how to win Anna's heart but, her mind was blank. Anna and Hans were like the perfect happy go lucky couple with no problems.

Elsa fiddles with the end of her braid while reading the book.

XXXXX Ten Minute Later XXXXX

SSR time was over; Elsa placed her book in her olive drab color messenger bag. She unzips her pencil bag and grabbed a bright green mechanical pencil; she placed it on the right side of her desk. She zips up her pencil bag and closed her messenger bag. Elsa straightens her back and sat straight up in her desk.

Ms. Clark strides to the front of her classroom with a stack of paper that rested on her left arm. She passed the papers to each row "The paper that I'm passing out to you is an easy project that I expect every student to turn it in. This project will help me know my students better with a series of question that will ask your favorite movie, song, app, food, candy, soda, etc. After you answer all of the questions you have to either draw or print your answers and put it in a nice and creative booklet. You would be able to work this in class for today and tomorrow and probably the next day. It will be due on September 9th which is seven days away or next Monday."

Ms. Clark completed the task of passing out paper to every row of her students; she walked back to her desk and opens her laptop and starts typing on the keyboard.

Elsa scans through the questions carefully. She starts with the first question out of the twenty questions. The first question read 'Favorite season.' _Winter_ Elsa thought; her favorite season was winter because she was immune to the cold somehow. She also loves to build a snowman and have snowball fight with the local neighborhood. Elsa was the best of the best when it comes to snowball fights; she was nicknamed 'The Snow Queen or The Ice Queen' and kids always challenge her to a snowball fight and suffer a big defeat. Some kids became frighten of her arduous nature. The best thing about winter is that Elsa could sit on the couch with a thick and silky blanket that was wrapped around her and have a cup of hot cocoa while watching a Christmas related movie.

Elsa wrote her answer to the right of the first question. She moves next to the next question and it read 'Favorite song.' The song that popped into her head was _A Sky Full of Star by Coldplay_. She wrote the answer down and moved to the next one. It said 'Favorite color' _Icy Blue _Elsa swiftly thought.

She moved on the next question and it read 'Favorite Sport' _Archery _Elsa was a big fan of archery and joined her local archery team at her old high school in her freshman year. She was one of the best girl archers at her high school and bought her own bow instead using the school's bows which were at the edge of being broken. She had many trophies from many competitions that were on her drawers gathering a layer of dust.

XXXXX Ninety Minutes Later XXXXX

PAP English had ended, Ms. Clark had release them and reminded the students about the project. Elsa walked out of the classroom and to her homeroom class which was a few classrooms away from her first period. Once again the senior hallway was crowded and Elsa manages to get through the overcrowded hallways. Elsa was clenching the strap of her messenger bag so it won't fall off her shoulder from the crowded hallways.

Elsa made it to the front door of her homeroom class. Elsa glanced at a sign board that hung on a polished gray nail. The sign board was to the right of the entrance; it read 'Ms. Lynnette, AP and Regular Calculus Class' Elsa entered the class and saw a few students at their respectful desk. The student had their heads buried through a book and probably was a social outcast or had no friends to talk to. Elsa walked towards to the teacher's desk, Ms. Lynnette was probably in her thirties with jet black hair that stopped to her collar bones and had dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

"Ms. Lynnette" Elsa stood in front of her desk. Ms. Lynnette tilts her head upward and was facing Elsa. "You must be a new student for my homeroom class. Is your name Elsa right correct me if I'm wrong?" Ms. Lynnette said questioningly. "You're correct, my name is Elsa." Elsa replied back. "What was your question you needed to ask me? "Where do I sit" Ms. Lynnette grab a plastic pure white binder that was located at her left corner of her desk. She opens the binder and flips to a page that had a badly drawing of the seating chart for homeroom. Ms. Lynnette studied the seating searching for Elsa name somewhere on the seating chart.

Elsa stood in front of Ms. Lynnette desk awkwardly and started to play with her braid. Students were filling the classroom one by one and seating at their respectful desk. As more students came in the volume level had rise dramatically. "Found it" The teacher slides the binder the other way to show Elsa where her desk was located. Elsa's desk was located on the last vertical row that was close to the teacher's desk and it was second to last desk on the row.

"Thank you" Elsa told to the teacher. "You're welcome" Ms. Lynnette replied back. Elsa saunter to her desk and carefully not to trip on students' backpack that rested on the glossy and well cleaned charcoal gray tiles. Elsa sat down on her assign seat; she rested her olive drab color messenger bag on the polished charcoal gray tiles. Elsa decided to waste her time by looking at the cheesy posters that every teacher seemed to put for decoration.

XXXXX Five Minutes Later XXXXX

The bell ring which signaled that homeroom period had started. The volume level had slowly died down after the bell had ranged. The announcement had started immediately after the bell had ring. The announcement was about club meeting and local news about their school. After the announcement had died down, Elsa decided to read her book. She opens the main compartment of her messenger and got hold of her book and placed it on her desk. Elsa saw other students reading a book or doing their forgotten homework. She closes her messenger bag and opens the book where she left off.

XXXXX Thirty Minutes Later XXXXX

Homeroom had ended and Ms. Lynnette had released them to their second period. Elsa second period class was PAP Arendelle Monarchy class with Ms. Luna. Elsa exits her homeroom class and walk through the congested hallways, Ms. Luna class was a few doors away from her homeroom. Elsa managed to get through the overpopulated senior hallways. She saw Ms. Luna at the doorway and was greeting every student that entered her classroom. Ms. Luna looked to be in her twenties with chocolate brown hair that stopped to her mid back with blue/gray eyes and was the same height as Elsa.

Elsa walks to her next class and was greeted by Ms. Luna. "Hello, my name is Ms. Luna and you're a new student at Arendelle High and name is Elsa right. "Yes" Elsa answered. "You sit right behind…. A girl with strawberry blonde hair that has her hair in two pigtails and is wearing a white hoodie" Ms. Luna explained where Elsa assign seat was. "Do you know where your assign seat is, Elsa?" Ms. Luna said questioningly. "Yes" Elsa replied back.

_I get to sit right behind Anna; we could talk to each other and not get interrupted by her douchebag boyfriend Hans. And dreamily stare at her beautiful gorgeous turquoise eyes. Let's hope he's not in this class._

Elsa tranquility walks in the classroom and to her desk. She made it to her desk silently like a ninja in disguise and Anna's eyes were glued to the phone screen. Her eye was never off the phone screen and Elsa saw Anna's tongue poking out to the side. Elsa placed her olive drab color messenger bag on the shiny charcoal gray tiles.

_Hmm…. Since Anna doesn't know I'm here, let's scare the shit out of her._

Elsa gripped the corners of her desk and leaned closer to Anna's ear. In her best eerie voice Elsa could do and said "Hey, Anna" in Anna's ear. Anna flinch, she dropped her phone in process and her head flew backwards; it aimed at Elsa's forehead. It left a mark on Elsa's forehead; Elsa rubs her sore spot on her forehead. Anna turned around in her desk to find the attacker and glared at her attacker angrily. Her expression softens when she saw Elsa was the attacker.

"Oh, hi Elsa I'm glad you're in this class with me. You my only friend in this class and never scare me like that again or else" Anna said threateningly trying to keep a straight face, but giggles escape from her mouth. "I'm scared" Elsa said in a sarcasm way. Elsa putted her hands in front her which meant I surrender. "You better be scared, I strike fear in every enemy's heart" Elsa and Anna was in a fit of giggles for a good three minutes. Other students stare at them like they were weirdo while others just continue what they were doing.

The bell ring which meant that second period had started and Anna and Elsa was calm, cool, and collected. Ms. Luna had shut the door close and walks to the front of her class. Luna opens her laptop and does attendance. The class was silent and the only thing to be heard was the clicking of the mouse on the laptop. Ms. Luna had a stacked of paper on her left forearm and pass it to all of the students by row. "I'm passing out notes and make sure your pencil is sharp and ready to go. Make sure you follow along with the presentation I'm about to give you."

Elsa opens her messenger bag main compartment and grabbed her pencil bag. She unzips her pencil bag and grabs the light green mechanical pencil, she placed it on her desk and zips her pencil bag and placed it in her messenger bag. Elsa straightens her back and had her pencil in her right hand and was ready to write notes.

**That's the end of Chapter 3 my fellow readers. I'm sorry for my long update because I was busy last week and hardly got anytime to type this. I can't believe that school is almost here just a month of summer left. I saw back to school commercials couple days ago. Please review, follow, and favorite this story!**

**-Doggielover123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me! I had major writer's block and I no longer have my computer so I'm using an iPad to type. I am really sorry! :( Wove (Love) you guys! :) *Gets stabbed and dies from not updating over a year***

Learning early kings and queens that reign the Kingdom of Arendelle had troubled Elsa because the only thing on her mind was Anna. _Damn, Anna why do you have to be so breathtaking, and on my mind so much. I can't concentrate on anything besides you. I want you to become mine, not with your douche boyfriend Hans._ Elsa lets out husky growl to herself. Elsa had scribbled some doodles of Anna on her paper while taking important details of the lesson.

Most of the class time was consumed of boring group discussions in between the lesson, and Ms. Luna making it very obvious that they will be a pop quiz the next day of what you had learn on the lesson. As the bell ring the students zoomed out of the class in the blink of an eye. Elsa took her time packing her stuff back in bag until she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She looks up, and finds Anna being cute as always with her two pigtails. "You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" _It's already lunch time I swear these classes feel like 40 minutes, but are actually about 90 to 100 minutes long._ While Elsa had been deep in thought she had forgot to answer Anna's question "Earth to Elsa!?" Elsa had been knocked out of her thoughts. "Yes I would like to eat lunch with you and your friends." She answered automatically.

After finishing packing up her stuff, Anna and her walked together to the cafeteria in awkward silence. Anna trying to break the silence cleared her throat and ask "Can I copy some of your notes from Arendelle Monarchy class? Ms. Luna went through the lesson quick for me and I didn't get everything. Plus, she making it so obvious that they will be a pop quiz tomorrow and I really need to study for it. I want to ace my quiz!" "Uhhh..." Elsa started to stutter her answer. _Shit! She wants to see my notes and I doodled pictures of her in my notes. Just tell her you have bad handwriting that she couldn't be able to read it or that you didn't get all of the notes in class as well. No! Don't lie to her! But I don't want her to know that I love her while she loves Hans. Ewwww Hans! _"I didn't took many notes as well because she was going quick on the lesson." Elsa lied to her. Elsa let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, it's okay! I will figure out something to get all of the notes before class starts tomorrow" They had made it to the cafeteria that was decorated in their school's colors which had consisted of blue, black, silver, and white. Long wooden lunch tables had filled the cafeteria's tile floor. On one of cafeteria's wall had the words in bold and big " Arendelle River Hawk pride! Arendelle River Hawk pride never dies!" With a picture of a fierce river hawk mascot, and listings of the school's championship with the recent one being the football team being state, and district championship in 2014 "15 - 0 undefeated season"

Anna had bring Elsa to her group table that had consisted Sven that she had recognized him from home room class, her boyfriend Hans, and others Elsa didn't recognize in her mind. "Hey, baby!' Hans lays a kiss on her soft cheek. "Babe!" Anna's lips curled into a smile from Han's kiss. Elsa gets a sting of jealousy from seeing Hans had kissed Anna. Her Anna. She lets out a low snarl, and sat at a empty space on the bench. Anna introduced all of her friends to Elsa which seem to get along with Elsa quite well for her first day of her being in a new school. "Hey, Elsa you should come to our first football game to cheer us on to victory this Friday at 7pm Hans, Sven, and I are on the team!?" Kristoff said eagerly. "The game is at here at our school. Anna is going as well so you don't have to be alone by yourself" Sven added into the conversation.

"Elsa, you should come to our first game. It's a lot of fun! Plus, Arendelle High is one of best football team we are bound to win against our rival Ventrus High Timberwolves" Anna chirped. 'Hmmm... I could possibly come to the game on Friday night if I'm not busy" Elsa pulled her lunch out of her bag. Her lunch consisted of leftover Chinese take out food and freshly cut fruits, She started to chow down her food and listens to other conversation that were happening across the table. After she had finished her lunch, she started to eye Hans and Anna once in awhile watching them flirt, give cute kisses, and try to snuggle close to each other. Elsa was burning in rage and jealousy from them. The pale blonde wanted the strawberry blonde all to herself but how exactly would she do that. Elsa breathing becomes very sharp and hard. Her inner demon wants to come out and lash out to Hans with jealousy and fit of rage. Since being part werewolf her temper is not like any others with being slightly irritated they can lash out and attack.

Elsa feels her fangs starting to elongate and tries to hide it from everyone sitting on the table. Looking at her phone the blonde noticed her eyes were darkening, her inner monster had got the best of her this time. Elsa hurriedly packs her stuff in her bag and plans to head out to the bathroom alone. She had said "Bye!" To everyone and her voice came out hoarse. Anna had questioned Elsa why her presence must leave early from lunch. "Why you leaving lunch early, Elsa?" "Uhhhh..." _Come on Elsa figure out something to say for your excuse to go to the bathroom._ "I really need to go to the library to work on a project for English" She was telling semi truthfully to Anna. A hurt expression had fallen to Anna face trying to act her cheerful self "Oh! Well get going to the library, I don't want to keep you waiting!" Somehow the strawberry blonde enjoyed the presence of the of the platinum blonde for a unknown reason than being with her boyfriend.

Elsa hasten her pace to the nearest bathroom. Luckily when she made it to the bathroom it was vacant, but the bathroom reek a foul smell since her senses is robust the smell was abominable, and revolting to her. Elsa takes a look at herself in the bathroom mirror her sapphire eyes that gave out a light aura. She open her mouth and found four fully elongated fangs, two on the bottom and the others on top, Ready to probably bite someone head off their body especially aka Hans. Her hands balled into tight fists, her nails digging into her skin, and flesh. She closed her eyes trying to relax herself.

_Just relax Elsa you can't lash out over here at school especially to Anna. Your Anna_.

Her tense muscles started to relax and all of her anger aura had vanish off into thin air. Feeling loosen up her eyes returned to her icy blue eyes, and her fangs protruding back into her gums. She checked herself her reflection on the mirror to make sure any odd facial features didn't stick out. Elsa had took out of her phone and checked the time. _Just 5 more minutes until lunch ends and I have to go to my third period class. _Slips her phone back into her bag, and waited in silence for 5 minutes to pass by that went by very slow. Soon after the bell had ringed "That was longest five minutes I had spent" she grumbles to herself. She left the bathroom quick before other girls got in, do their make up, spraying too much perfumes possibly over powering her sense of smell, and gossiping about shit drama that was spreading around the school.

"At least half of the school day is done already" She mumbles as she walks to her third period class.

**Here's chapter 4! You like it or no? Sorry for making you wait a whole year for it. Since I'm busy with school expect at least a new chapter every 2 or 3 weeks. I'm trying to make my chapters at least 1k+ at least. Wove you guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey welcome back to chapter 5 of It's Where My Demon Hides. Enjoy! :) Wove you guys!**

**DemonDragon: Thank you for your review! I'll try to improve that one part of my writing. Writing is not my strongest subject. Since this is my first story I'll be expecting a lot reviews about my writing style and how I could improve it.**

Heading towards to her next class was mixed chorus concert choir, since she didn't get to try out for the uppermost choir at her new school. Her alternative choice was the concert choir for beginners or some that didn't fully reach the potential of being in the varsity choir. As Elsa walked into the room she was greeted in the classroom with forty plus students mostly more being girls than guys. Standing awkwardly by herself in the classroom searching for the teacher that goes by Ms. Westbrook. Watching others fill up the stage risers, most of the students in choir looked like they were freshman, or sophomore with a few juniors, and seniors in sight.

As few minutes pass by the teacher wasn't in sight still, and the bell was about to ring for third period to start. Elsa started to get frustrated and played with the end of her messy French braid. The school bell had rung to let teachers start third period immediately, and the door flew open to reveal a youthful and short like person. "I'm really sorry! I had to make copies of some music sheets for some of my classes." She places her stacks of her copies in her small office room. "I want you guys to work on your warm up that will be projected on the whiteboard if I could get it to work." The teacher had trouble projecting the warm up on the whiteboard. While Elsa standing awkwardly in the corner had came out of shell to talk to the teacher. She brace herself and walk over to the teacher with courage.

Elsa cleared her throat so her voice won't didn't feel frail from being nervous. Luckily the other students in the class were too buried in other conversation that were happening across the classrooms to pay attention to the new student in class.

"Ms. Westbrook?" Elsa throat tightens up and her voice came out low and quiet.

She didn't seem to answer very fast because most of her attention was on her laptop trying to project the warm up on the board for the class to do."Yes?" Her light eyes didn't meet Elsa's bright eyes.k

"I'm Elsa a new student in your class and I was wondering where I sit." Elsa mumbled to the teacher.

The teacher turns to Elsa view "Oh! I'm really sorry I should've pay attention to you the first time you called me. Since, you are a new student in my class I would like to know the sound of your voice and I could determine where you fit in. Do you mind if you could sing to me some vocal scales, Elsa?"

"I don't mind at all, Ms. Westbrook. Where would we do it exactly?" Elsa questioned.

'In the practice room next to my mini office." She pointed to the practice room that was in the corner of the classroom . "You can go inside and warm up your vocals before I come in to hear you."

"Okay." Elsa heads to the practice room and takes a look of other students that's in her class. Ms. Westbrook still had trouble with her laptop and her students had offered to help her, but she kindly denied their help. Elsa closes the door of the practice room softly and takes in what is inside the small room. Bare white brick walls, small electric piano with a bench, and a plain blue stool in the center of the semi vacant room. She places her bag on her the carpet floor and takes a seat on the stool. She takes a sip of water so her voice wouldn't crack in the middle of her singing. She started to sing the solfege in different scales to warm up her vocal in high and low pitches.

The door finally open to reveal the teacher. "I'm sorry that took too long, I'm not the best with technology, but I somehow got it to work. You'll be singing some scales first and maybe some solfege. Ready to sing, Elsa?" She took a seat at the piano bench with a open binder on her lap and her hands across the keys of the piano.

Elsa let out a deep breath in and out trying to relax herself "I'm ready." The sound of the notes being played echoed through the small room. Elsa's voice came out pitch perfect with no voice crack happening in her audition.

"Elsa, you have one of a kind of voice in this voice is eccellente! No one I had heard possessed your soft and rich voice, I could possibly bump you up to my varsity classes if you would like to, but you can stay in this class. It's your choice after all, Elsa."

"I think I would like to stay in this class because if I do take the varsity class it could interfere with my other classes I'm taking this semester. "_ I don't want to lose my class with Anna. My Anna._

"Well okay. I could put you in either soprano or alto, but I'll let you choose what part you feel more comfortable with."

"Hmmmm... I think I feel more comfortable being alto because most of my years being in choir, I was always an alto."

"Okay! And your seat will be in the way back number 54. The supplies you'll need for this class is just a black 1/3 binder and pencil or pen. Nothing much required."

The teacher leads Elsa out of the practice room and to the front of the room. "Class I would like to welcome you to other new student in our class. Elsa!" Whistles from the guy section can be heard from a distance while others gave smiles to Elsa. Elsa's eyes scan for her seat number on the risers, she finds her seat on the apex of the risers. Ms. Westbrook nudges Elsa's shoulder a bit to tell her to go to her seat so she could start class. Elsa walks to her seat and feels wondering eyes on her and her outfit, but she keeps her head up high.

Elsa sat in her assigned seat and waits for the teacher further instructions on what to do next. Finds herself sitting next an brunette with tan skin with sparkling hazel eyes With her face being vacant of any facial acne. _Damn she looks hot! But I most focus on Anna. Anna is the one._ "Hello, I'm Rufina and it's nice to meet you, Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rufina" Elsa flashed her smile at her.

"How's your day going?"

"My day is going smoothly and how about you?"

"My day is going good and thank you. By the way your outfit is very cute" Elsa's cheeks turns very rosy from her compliment.

"Thank you" Elsa mumbles and uses her hands to hide her blushing cheeks from the brunette. The brunette lets out a giggle from Elsa's cute blushing cheeks._ Is this girl trying seduce me? Wanting me wrap around her fingers. _

Most of third period consisted of Rufina trying to make small talk with her prying information off of her and practicing fall concert songs. Elsa heads to her last period of day. "Thank god this is my last period, I can't wait to go home" A sigh escapes from her mouth. Elsa walks into her class, Human Anatomy with Mrs. Nichol. Elsa's eyes search for the teacher when she was met with another pair of icy blue eyes just like hers.

"You must be a new student in my class. You must be Elsa, right?" Mrs. Nichol walks over to Elsa.

"Yes" The teacher's eyes somehow buried through Elsa's skull even though Elsa towered the teacher height.

"You can sit anywhere in the classroom, Elsa. You don't have to do the warm up on the board, but you can try it if you want" Elsa searches for a desk and finds one in the way back with the front of the class being full. Mrs. Nichol started the class with the warm up on the board and explained why the right answer was right by going in depth about it. Most of class was spent by touching each systems of the human body and talking about the next day that they were gonna focus on one system for a few days.

As time pass by before you knew it school had ended for the day and students had rushed out of the buildings as soon the bell ring for dismissal. Elsa taking her time to walk out of school finds herself looking through the window, looking at the dark clouds that had covered the school in darkness. "I should have brought an umbrella with me today. Urgh!" Rain drops falls to the ground and Elsa watches a rain drop slide against the window. From the view of the window she saw Anna and Hans together holding hands together. Elsa's heart starts to ache in so much pain and misery. _Why Anna? Why did you have to be with him? Why do you cause me so much pain? I want you to become mine. Just mine._ What do I need to do to win your heart? A tear had escaped from her eye, she lets a tear roll down her cheek then to her ground. She buries her face into her hands and lets out more tears of sadness. Her body slides down the wall until she met the floor, she curled herself into a ball and let everything out. The more tears she released the more pain and agony her heart had felt. Her crying was stopped when she suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream. She immediately got up on her feet she instantly recognize that scream it was Anna. Her Anna. She have to protect Anna at all cost.

She ran out the doors and finds Hans pinning Anna against the brick walls. All of her sadness was now consumed by burning rage anger. Her inner demon took control every inch of her body. All she could think about was saving her. Saving her Anna. Her Anna.

**Mwhahahahahahah! I had left you in a cliffhanger! You have wait another week or two for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to chapter 6 of my story. Please enjoy, I would like some reviews of my story about how I could improve my writing. Wove you guys! :)**

Elsa drops her bag at the ground while consuming with so much anger from what she was visualizing right in front of her, her Anna getting hurt by Hans. Her icy blue eyes turns into a cold sapphire blue with her canines protruding out of her gums. Rain starts to pour down more heavily than before. Her first instinct was to tackle Hans down and deliver punches to his douche face. While Elsa was deep in thought she absentmindedly had Hans pin down to the ground already. She threw punches to Hans's face, Hans somehow didn't have the strength to push Elsa off from him since he took out all of his anger and energy on Anna. "Since you came to school, Elsa my Anna was acting differently than usual. I knew something was up, she had lost all feelings for me. Even though she told me that I was the one for her the perfect boyfriend you can say, I'm not letting a girl steal my girlfriend." Hans said while infuriated at Elsa. Elsa lets a vicious snarl at him showing him her pointed incisors ready to bite his head off any second. "Hmmm... Elsa is a werewolf. Well guess what?! I'm one as well." Han's hazel eyes had darkened and he bares his canines at Elsa, he head butted Elsa off of him.

Elsa flew off of him, but she was quick on her feet and watches Hans circle around Elsa like a predator hunting its prey. Elsa studies everyone one of his moves not taking one second off from him, Hans starts to charge at Elsa like a raging bull. While Elsa was too focused on Hans she didn't notice Anna was watching them lash out at each other. Elsa was Anna's knight in shining armor saving her ass from her ex boyfriend now. Anna examines her bruises, few on her arms, and one on her plump nose that was very noticeable and looked more severe than others.. The strawberry blonde tried to get up off the concrete brick wall, but was met by shock of pain shooting at her ankle and staggered on her feet, she used the wall to help her up for support. The heavy rain had soaked her clothes and lightning could be seen then a loud crack in the sky.

Suddenly the brick wall had shaken and Elsa threw Hans with a bloody nose against the wall and bang him against the wall multiple times creating a dent in the wall. Elsa complexion wasn't that severe with a bruises on her forehead and her soft cheek from Hans. Hans attempted to head butt her down again trying to get loose in her pin, but his head was soon slammed back to the wall. After that head slam to the wall Hans somehow got knocked out of his will and his body slumped to the floor like a rag doll. Elsa studies Han's body to make he wasn't still conscious or planning a surprise attack at her. She advert her eyes to Anna to make sure she was okay and she studies Anna's bruises, luckily she came in time to save her princess. "You're one of the aren't you?!" Anna backed away afraid that she'll get hurt again from Elsa so she kept a distance between herself and Elsa. The platinum blonde tried to talk, but nothing seem to came out of her mouth, she tried to take a step closer to Anna, but she took another step back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Anna, I saved you from Hans hurting you. I saved you because I love you, I can't stand watching you getting hurt. When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me. You're my everything, you have everything I wish for my perfect soulmate." Elsa lets out her deepest feelings for Anna. "Jeg er glad i deg, Anna" She said with her native tongue and placed her hand against her beating heart. Anna scrunched up her eyebrows trying to understand what Elsa said. Those words somehow Elsa had said sound familiar to her, but she couldn't touch on the subject quite well. Anna's feelings were all over the place in a mess. She had to admit she had feelings for her and she was pretty gorgeous with her icy blue orbs that goes with her snow white skin, her platinum blonde hair in a braid resting on her shoulder, the tall stature she possessed, and those toned legs that were hiding under those jeans. Like damn Anna envy those looks Elsa had. While deep in thought Anna didn't notice Elsa was taking a few more steps closer to Anna and now at arm lengths to each other. "Anna?" Elsa said being concern about her being too quiet Elsa mutter something under her breath, and Anna hearings couldn't pick it up. _I let out my feelings for her too early. Urgh! What happened if she doesn't have feelings for me like I do?!_ She lets out a deep audible growl to herself.

"Yeah?" The strawberry blonde took a closer look of those irresistible icy blue eyes Elsa had.

"We should get going before Hans wakes up and the rain is getting-" A loud clap of thunder had interrupted her and a flash of lightning in the dark sky. Anna nods at her. "Can you walk?"" Anna tries to walk on her injured ankle, but a pain surged through her ankle and she loses her balance on both of her feet. Elsa was in reach and catches her before she falls to the ground. Anna felt Elsa's arms around her trying to pick her up on her two feet, her arms felt toned and soft like a pillow she could sleep on and gave off a protective vibe unlike Hans rough, hard, and uncomfortable arms and she could be in Elsa's arms forever and ever. "I got you." Elsa studies Anna's ankles and finds one to be sprained. Anna was in the crook of Elsa's neck and maybe she could inhale her scent. She inhaled Elsa's scent. _She smells like vanilla with a hint of lavender._ Her lips curled into a smile. _Her scent is so rich, pleasant, relaxing, and sweet._ Elsa picks up Anna's backpack and off the ground and keeps one arm around her and slings it on her shoulder.

Luckily her backpack wasn't that far and struggles to unzip her bag. Managing to getting it open she pulls out a small jacket of hers and the car keys and gives it to Anna to wear. "Here wear this" Anna follows Elsa's command and slips onto her jacket. "Since you can't walk on your feet. I could carry you bridal style if you don't mind?" Anna's cheeks turns slightly red a bit and a smirks appear on Elsa's face. "Is that a yes, Anna?" Elsa watches Anna's rosy cheeks. Anna nods her head. Elsa's arms goes around her shoulder and the other around her knees and picks up Anna in her arms with ease. Elsa hurriedly walks to her car so her Anna wouldn't get sick from being in the rain for quite a while. Anna was examining Elsa's facial features more closer than before. _Damn that strong jaw line she has and the light freckles that sprinkle around her forehead. So cute!_ Anna's lips curls into a smile. Out of the corner of Elsa's eyes she saw Anna's adorable and sweet smile, she can't help herself but to smile as well. Elsa places Anna softly in the passenger seat and puts their bags in the back. And hops to the driver's side and starts her car. Driving in the heavy pouring rain was being difficult for Elsa it was hard to tell if she was going the right way back home since the windshield wipers were going blindingly fast.

"Elsa where are you taking me?" She mumbles to the pale blonde.

"I'm taking you to my house since my mom is a nurse, she could take care of the bruises you have and that sprained ankle you have on your left ankle." She said hurriedly trying to focus most of her attention driving in the harsh rain.

"Okay." Anna looks out the window watching the rain slide on the window trying to past time in the awkward silence that filled the car. After it felt like hours being in the car, Anna felt the car parked in place and unbuckle her seatbelt and waits for Elsa to pick her up out of the car. Her door open to reveal Elsa, Elsa puts her arms around Anna and picks her up in her arms. The strawberry blonde automatically dug her head through Elsa's chest, and Elsa's lips curls into a smile from how cute Anna was in her arms. Elsa makes it to the doorstep of her house and uses one of knees to knock on the door since her arms were holding her adorable and cute Anna. The door open to reveal Roxy poking her head out the door and her mom.

"Elsa what happened to you?! Why you have bruises?! Why did you bring this girl?!" Elsa's mom was rambling and looking very concerned for her daughter.

"Mom I can explain but right now is not the right moment. Can I come inside, I'm soakin wet in the rain?" Her mom opens the door more and lets Elsa dripping wet enter the house. "Mom, one of my friend Anna is hurt from a fight with her now ex boyfriend and I had saved her. She has a few bruises and I believe a sprained ankle. I was thinking you could take care of her with her injuries"

"I'll take care of your friend just hold her for a little while, I just need to get my first aid kit and spare clothes for your friend to change into" Elsa's mom hurriedly to get the items she needed.

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! :) (Jeg er glad i deg) Means I love you in Norwegian. I used google translate so I'm sorry if it's wrong. See you next time when chapter 7 is up! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to chapter 7 of my story. Since someone had requested to make more longer chapters I'll try to make them more longer and thank you LionHeart for the advice and i'll try to slow down the story and thank you for telling the much shorter way of saying "I love you " in Norwegian. I appreciate your help! :) I'm sorry for a late chapter update a few of things had happened the past weeks and it kept me away from my story. Now let's continue the story!**

Elsa watches Anna in her arms not moving an inch and no sound to be heard except her breathing in a steadily rate."Elsa?" and she turns around to her mom with a med kit and a spare clothes for the strawberry blonde to wear. "Just lay her on the towel that's on the couch and I'll do the rest. Just change your clothes into dry ones. Put your wet clothes in the dryer" Elsa nods and goes to her room to change into my comfortable and dry clothes Elsa slips into a plain black hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts to finish up her outfit with a pair of fuzzy socks with snowflakes design to keep her toes warm and toasty. She took her hair out of the French braid to let her hair dry from being soaking wet from the rain.

She took her wet soak clothes and sticks them in the dryer and turns the machines on. She goes to meet her mom to get a report on how Anna's bruises were. "How's Anna's bruises? Bad? Minor? Severe? Elsa examines Anna's bruised body with an ice pack on her ankle and her delicately nose.

"Some of them are minor bruises, but the one on her ankle and nose is severe. Overall the bruises itself shouldn't take to long maybe few weeks it should all heal" Elsa nods and watches her injured Anna resting herself from the earlier events that happened.

"Anna, does your parents know you're here?" Elsa's mom voice came out uneasy.

"No, but I should contact them. I bet my phone had many missed calls from them. Elsa, can you get my phone out of my bag? It should be in the front pocket of my backpack." Anna instructed Elsa to do. The platinum blonde followed the redhead orders and gets her phone for her. Elsa's digs herself into Anna's unkempt backpack to find a phone device after a little while of searching for it, she felt a shape of long device in her hand and pulls it to show a iPhone in her hand. She hands the phone to the strawberry blonde and let her do her business on the phone in private and she went into the spacious kitchen to feed Roxy. The shepherd waits at her empty food bowl and is antsy and whines at Elsa to put food in her bowl. Elsa pulls out the dog food and Roxy's favorite treat in the pantry, she pours the dry dog food in the bowl, and takes out a single treat for Roxy to have.

"I'm really sorry Roxy for not taking you out on a walk today, the weather doesn't look too good at the moment. For an alternative I'm gonna give you your favorite treat." Elsa hands the treat to Roxy and the shepherd chomp it down in one swift bite. Roxy then goes to her food bowl digs into her food hungrily. Elsa trouts out of the kitchen and finds Anna resting herself on the couch and her phone by her side.

"Elsa can I talk to you for a quick moment? If you don't mind at all." Her mom was sitting at the dining room table casually.

"Yeah you can talk to me. Why is it something bad I did? Or what?" Elsa makes her way to the kitchen table and took a seat in the cushion chair.

"It's about this Anna girl. " Elsa's mom notice a mild bruise skin on Elsa's cheek and she cupped her cheek to study it more closely. "This bruise you have might need some ice on it."

"Mom, the bruise is okay it will heal overnight since my supernatural healing process is faster than humans" Elsa tried to convince her mom that her bruise is okay.

"I keep forgetting that you're part supernatural, Elsa but we're getting off topic here. I really want to talk about this Anna girl." Elsa's eyes somehow lost contact with her mom's. "Why did you saved her, Anna?" Elsa's hands immediately goes to the pocket of hoodie and keeps her eye contact on the floor. Her mom notice Elsa's actions uncanny, she studies the platinum blonde face for any clues that were showings.

"I might have feelings for her that's why I save her. Plus, her boyfriend was hurting her and I couldn't stand watching that." Elsa utter out and looks up from the ground.

"Hmmm… By studying your faces all expression I could tell you liked her. What makes you feel like she's the one?"

"Like she radiates out a positive vibe, she's very outgoing, very chatty which turns into rambling which I find very cute and adorable, upbeat, joyful, very charming girl, and very alluring, beautiful. She's like beyond perfect in my eyes." Elsa herself was rambling on how she really liked Anna.

"This Anna girl sounds a good person to date. I would approve of you dating her, but Elsa I don't want yourself and Anna to rush into the relationship like it's not love at first sight, get to know her and let her know about you as well. Plus, you literally met her just today just be a little patience, you and her could be together and she just broke up with her boyfriend, let her recollect her feelings back together. Let her decide her fate."

"I know, mom I shouldn't rush Anna into a new relationship after she just broke up with someone else.I'll try to be patient around her even though it's not one of my strongest trait. I'm glad that you do approve Anna though." Elsa plays with her thumbs in the pocket of the hoodie.

"Well that's good to hear that you'll be patient with her. She'll show interest to you in no time, Elsa! Also there's leftover lasagna from last night dinner you can eat if you want unless you want to fix something better than lasagna in the kitchen. Also, Anna's mother is coming over here in an hour to pick Anna up." Her mom goes to check on Anna to see any improvements had happen with bruises. While Elsa deep in her mind a loud grumble in her stomach roared, she jumped in her chair from the loud noise and almost loses her balance on the chair.

"Elsa hungry! Need food! But kitchen too far away! " She mumbles to herself and lazily gets up and walks to the kitchen.

While the both didn't notice that Anna was awake during their whole conversation the other two had. _So the she-wolf or aka Elsa has feelings for me. She called me beautiful, alluring, upbeat, __joyful. _WhileAnna was in deep thought about the compliment Elsa had given, her cheeks were very rosy and her lips curls into a big smile. As she heard footsteps coming closer to her she tries to cease her smile into a blank expression as if she was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She felt a pair wondering eyes on her body to check lesions that scatter around her body.

Elsa digs into the pantry for food and when she doesn't find anything appetizing she goes to the refrigerator. She finds a half eaten turkey sandwich in the fridge and looks right behind her to make sure Roxy wasn't watching her so she wouldn't give most of her food to Roxy. She silently takes the sandwich out the fridge and tiptoes to the table as quietly as possible. The platinum blonde ate her sandwich in peace with Roxy sleeping in the kitchen and her mom in her room and every once check her patient apparently resting. After finishing her sandwich she went straight to her homework and studying for a possible pop quiz tomorrow for history class.

After a deep session of studying the monarchy of Arendelle a doorbell had rung through the house, waking up Roxy and trotting over to the front door with her ears perked up with curiosity. With no signs of her mom going to get the front door Elsa slothful gets up to get the door. Opening the door and trying to pull Roxy away from the front door revealing a woman in mid-forties with light hazel eyes and light brown hair that was pulled into a tight bun. "You must be Ms. Ashford the one who was on the phone about my daughter?"

"I'm actually her daughter let me get my mom for you, Mrs. Summer." Elsa calls out for her mother and the both standing awkwardly waiting for her mom to come while Roxy tilts her head side to side studying the stranger at the door. Elsa's mother comes to door in a rushed. Since her mother had caught the attention of the brunette and was excluded out of the conversation that was a cue for her to return back into her studies. Walking back to the dinner table, she was followedby Roxy and goes back into her studies with Roxy watching her in boredom. Her mom had invited the brunette in the house, the brunette examines her redhead daughter resting on the couch. The two mothers had made a small talk between each in the living room with the platinum blonde being too occupied, she didn't hear her name being repeated until third time she responded.

"Elsa?"

The platinum blonde looks up from her studies. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving my dearly loved daughter, Anna. How can I repay for your act of kindness and bravery?"

"You don't need to repay me, Mrs. Summer I did this out of my kindness of my heart. No need to repay me." While her eyes were focusing on the brunette in the background she sees her mother's eyebrow wiggling at her. Her pale cheeks redden a bit. Her mother knew it wasn't from the kindness of Elsa's heart, it was want to love and protect what's her.

"Well, since you don't want to be repaid at this moment. I'll let you think about it for now. Just tell Anna about what you want and I'm sure to repay as soon as possible." The brunette tries to stir up the strawberry blonde from her slumber.

"Yeah?" Anna rubs her tired eyes and lets out a yawn.

"Time to go home Anna, dear"' Her mom nudged her shoulder. Anna gets up halfway up and slides out of the couch almost losing her balance on her feet. "You need helping walking, Anna" her head turns to Elsa trying to get Elsa's attention. As a pair of teal eyes that were burning into the blonde's skull, her heads looks up and finds Anna's eyes on her. Elsa somehow read the strawberry blonde's mind and stroll to her.

"Can you pick me up because I can't really walk on my bruise ankle?' Anna points out to her bruise that was discolored. Elsa picks Anna up bridal style in her arms with simplicity. Anna's mom leads the way and was also followed by Elsa's mother. Elsa slings Anna's backpack on her shoulder and heads out of the house. Anna was put into the passenger seat of a black sedan and her backpack on her lap with her eyes resting. The window of the passenger side rolls down of the jet-black sedan.

"Once again I want to say thank you for saving Anna, Elsa" The sedan drives out of the driveway of her house before Elsa can say thank you to her. The two head back inside the house and Elsa decided her homework and studies were done for today. It was time for her to relax in her bed after a long exhausted day she had, she puts everything back in her bag and heads into her cold and comfy room. She jumps into bed and gets under the covers comfortable, rests her icy blue eyes for a nap.

After a long nap she felt someone on her bed and nudge her shoulder a bit. She turns around and opens her sleepy eyes. "Roxy…..not now. I'm sleeping" Elsa closes her eyes again resuming her nap. Roxy starts to whine and nudge at Elsa. The blonde lets out a sigh and force her weary eyes open. "Yes, Roxy" jumps off the bed and uses her muzzle to point at Elsa's phone laying on the bedside table. Elsa takes her phone and finds a notification on her phone. An unknown number had text her, she opens the message up and it reads.

**"Thank you for saving me, Elsa. I really needed your help back there. I appreciate it. :)" **A smile had appeared on the blonde she knew exactly who it was, but how did Anna get her number. One person came to her thought, her mom must have given her number to Anna so she could get closer to Anna. She texted back.

**"You're welcome! :) How are you feeling?"** After a few minutes waiting, her phone vibrated in her hands. A new message from her love.

**"I'm feeling okay. Might not go to school tomorrow because of my bruises because I could barely even walk on my feet so I need to rest so it can heal faster and lot of things had happened today and I need time to comprehend it before I can go back to school and learn.**"

**"I'm really sorry and I hope you get better soon!" **

For the rest of the day Elsa and Anna had texting each other nonstop about life in general trying to get know each other a little better and the both of them slept with smile across their face.

**That's the end of chapter 7 of my story! Hope you enjoyed! My chapter will be 2k+ as for now since a person had requested for it and that will take a bit longer than usual for me to type and update this story. See you next time when the chapter 8 is up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to chapter 8 of my story! Enjoy! Sorry for the super late update a lot things had happened the last two week. I couldn't really focus on writing this chapter. So I made it extra longer for you guys. Merry Christmas y'all! Wove you guys! :)**

The sunlight radiated inside Elsa's room and an obnoxious alarm clock came on with it vibrating against the wood bedside table, trying to wake up a certain blonde up and ready for school. Trying to snooze the alarm for another five minutes of slumber a hand slip out of her warm sheets, searching for her device and a loud thud echoed through the room. A loud and audible groan was released and Elsa's slender hand reach for phone that fell on the floor, too lazy to open her eyes she used her hearing and touch senses to figure out where the annoying alarm clock was coming from. After an extensive minutes of trying to find her phone, a rectangular shape device was in her hand since a spending a lot time trying to find the device, her extra five minutes was up and she turn off the alarm.

She sluggishly gets up and stroll to her bathroom to freshen up. She then went to her closet and debated what to wear for school, after a prolonged debate in her head she settled for a plain gray and navy blue Letterman jacket, with a pale white pocket t-shirt, pair of black skinny jeans, and to finished off her outfit a pair of black Vans. She puts her platinum hair into her usual French braid that rested on her shoulder and about to pack her messenger bag when her phone vibrated on the bed. She look at her new message on her phone and finds it from Anna.

**"Since my mom is making me stay home today. If you don't mind at all, can you collect my missing work for today at Arendelle Monarchy class?"** The message read.

**"Yeah, sure! I could drop it off at your house, if you don't mind sharing your address with me, so you won't be behind in class"** She texted back.

After waiting a few minutes for the strawberry blonde text still no sight of a new message from her. She slips her phone into the pocket of her jacket and packs up her bag with binders and journal she used yesterday for studying, she left her room and to the kitchen to pack her lunch in her bag. She slings her bag over her shoulder and looks through the fridge for her packed lunch, she noticed the house was quiet unlike yesterday it was a bit of a ruckus. Puts her lunch in her messenger bag and grabs her keys off the marble countertop of the kitchen bar. Elsa heads out the door, but was greeted by Roxy before she could exit the house. She pets Roxy and scratches behind her ear and the shepherd's tail was wagging fast. "I have to go now, Roxy. If the weather looks fine and nothing bad happens at school and I'll give you a walk today. How does that sound?!" Roxy lets out a playful bark at her "I have to go now to school, Roxy." Elsa gives Roxy a last pet on her head and exits the house.

Before she get into her car, her phone vibrated in her pocket and goes to read the new notification. **"Yeah I will. Here's my address 1734 Grander Bridge St. Arendelle, NOR. Just drop off at this address"** The text read.

**"Thank you! I'll drop off your missed work right after school ends."** Elsa type back to Anna. The platinum blonde gets into her car and puts the key into the ignition and the engine starts. She drove off and to school. After a short drive to school, she managed to find a parking space close to school this unlike yesterday. She checked the time on her phone, she had twenty minutes until first period starts and heads to the library to read the new book Anna checked out for her. While not paying attention she accidentally bump into a certain brunette at the entrance of the library. "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Elsa looks up and finds Rufina.

"It's okay, Elsa! It was just an accident. Well, I would love to stay and talk, but I have to meet up with my teacher for Pre-Calculus. Math is not my strongest subject." She sticks her finger through her mouth and pretends to gag. "I'll see you in choir, Elsa! Bye!" The brunette winked and flashed a smile at the blonde and head off to her class before the blonde could say bye back. The brunette's hand had brushed against the blonde pale hand and very odd immoral feelings appeared and a bad compelling vibe, something about her wasn't right. Elsa's icy blue eyes narrowed on the brunette walking down the hallway.

_Rufina…. There's something with you…...something supernatural and mystic about you. Guess there's another supernatural in the house. _

Elsa finds an empty futon in the center of the library and takes a seat with her bag right besides her, she pulls out her book and begins to read her book. As of being interested in her novel, she didn't hear the bell ring to let the students in their first period, someone tap Elsa's shoulder to get her attention, she faces the stranger that tap her shoulder.

"It's been a minute or two since the bell had rung. You have about a few minutes to get to class and I think you don't want to miss your class." Said a brunette with short brown hair and fair skin who had a lanyard that said in bold letters "Library Aid"

The blonde checks the time on her phone and starts to panics and packs her things quick. "Thank you for telling me! I don't want to be late to my class! Especially it's my second day at Arendelle High. "

"It is?! Well I hope you enjoy going to this school. I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie. See you around at school! She said with an enthusiasm tone. Elsa waves a goodbye to the brunette and earned back a goodbye wave back. The blonde strolls off to her English class and once her foot step into the classroom the bell ring, she takes her seat at the desk so the teacher won't count her absent.

"Okay, class for today I want you to work on your project this will be the last day to work on it during class before we move on to other stuff. You need to finish it on your own time once class ends." The teacher announced. Elsa pulls out her projects and diligently works on it until a phone vibrated in her pocket of her jacket. She takes her phone and read a new message from Anna.

**"You're welcome! How are you?" **The new message read.

**"I'm good and how are you? Feeling better from yesterday?"** She texted back and tuck her phone back into her pocket, she goes back into concentrating and perfecting on her project. As time pass by it was close to first period ending and everyone started to pack up for home room, the bell ring and everyone one walked out and to their home room. Elsa saunter to her next class and it was hard to navigate to her next class because other students had cluttered in the smacked center of the hallway. Managing to get in between tight spaces in the hallway, she made it to her next class with about a minute to spare until home room will start. She sat her assign desk and pulls out her novel to pass time in class.

The class was quiet just with the sound of the a/c vent bringing cold air into the classroom. Another buzz in her pocket was heard and she takes out her phone for a new message from Anna once again. The new message read** "I'm feeling better than yesterday and thank you for asking. Don't forget about what I told you to do during second period! :)"**

**"I won't! You can count on me!" **She texted back to the strawberry blonde. The phone was tucked backed into the pocket of her jacket, she re-enter back to her spine tingling novel. After a while of reading she heard everyone starting to pack up for their next class and looks up at the clock that was in the hanging right in front of the room. She read the clock knowing that in few minutes, she'll be release for her next class and places her book back in her bag. After waiting for a few minutes that felt lengthy than usual the bell ring and Elsa goes to her next class, she strolled to her next class that was couple doors down the hallway from her home room. She walked into her class and was greeted by her teacher at the front door.

"Ms. Luna, Anna is not here today and she had asked me to ask that could I take her assignments for today and deliver it to her after school. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is fine by me, just tell Anna that when she returns back to my class that she will take her pop quiz first thing in class. We're not doing much today just taking notes and worksheet assignment right after the lesson. I'll give her a printed copy of the notes and her worksheet just pick it up at the end of class. Plus, when class starts we're going straight into our quiz. Study!" The teacher responded back.

"Thank you and I will!" She takes a sit at her desk and begins to study for her quiz that was coming up. After a few minutes had pass, the bell ring.

"Guess what time it is?! It's a pop quiz time!" The teacher said with a excited tone. Some students gave out a gloomy sigh to the teacher response, while others just had a blank facial expression. "Don't worry it's all multiple choice, it should be easy if you study!" The teacher begins to pass out the papers and silence took over the classroom, while the students took the quiz. The platinum blonde was flying through the quiz with ease because of her study session she had yesterday. She gets up to turn into the test to the teacher and goes back to her desk and wait for others to finish. She puts her head down on her desk and taps her foot against the tile floor to pass time. A vibrating sound was heard in her pocket probably a new message from Anna and she turns her head around to find other students who are on the devices after they completed the quiz. If other students can get on their devices then she can use hers, she slips out her device out of her pocket to read the new message.

**"See you later today! Can't wait to see you! ;)" **The message read. Elsa's lips curls into a smile and can't help, but to read the message again.

She types back. **"I can't wait to see you too! :)" **Slides her device back into her pocket. After waiting for a quite a while the teacher started to wrap up the quiz and go straight into today's lesson. Taking notes was a long exhausting for her and her hand started to become sore from taking at least 3 pages of notes nonstop. Worksheets was then pass out to the class and the notes buried the answers for the worksheet. With a few minutes of class left there was no time to finish her homework. She goes up to the teacher's desk to collect Anna's work for today. She places the work in her binder and heads out to cafeteria for lunch. She looks for a seat in the hustle and bustle cafeteria, since Anna wasn't here, Hans and her didn't get on a good start, and being with Sven and Kristoff will be very awkward for her since they didn't really talked to her. She let's out a sigh of frustration, she felt someone poked her shoulder to get her attention and finds herself with the brunette, Rufina. A shocked wave had passed through her body the same feeling she got from earlier from her, something about is not normal. _She's definitely not human._ Elsa thought.

"You look lost, Elsa. You want to sit with me for lunch today?" The brunette offered to the blonde.

"Yeah, one of my friend isn't here today so I don't know where to sit, I don't want to look awkward and lonely in lunch" The blonde responded. The brunette motioned the blonde to follow her through the crowded cafeteria. The both of them sat at a empty unaccompanied table; the both of them pulls out their lunch from their bag. The both of them ate silently, every once in a while eyeing one another. Elsa about to take her last bite of her lunch, she heard Rufina cleared her throat trying to start a conversation with her.

"So, Elsa tell me about yourself?" The brunette voice came a bit demanding.

"There's a lot things I can tell you about me, but you have little bit more specific because I don't know where I could start in my bleak life" The blonde said with a dull tone.

"Tell me about why you move over here in Arendelle."

"Well, there was big job opening over here in Arendelle and my mom applied for the job and they had accepted her. Since, we were living in a small town a good money making job was hard to come by so we were struggling to live and my mom had to worked two low wages jobs just to support my pet dog Roxy, herself, and I." Elsa answered the brunette's question and took the last bite of her sandwich.

"I really sorry about your past, Elsa" Rufina's voice became sincere, her hand goes to hold Elsa's hand tight.

Elsa trying to brush it off "It's okay, Rufina. I don't want to rethink about my past life but I need think ahead. The past is in the past. I have to leave everything behind me." Elsa's hand started to get uncomfortable in Rufina's tight grip, she wanted to slip her hand out, but that would be rude of her to do that. The brunette's eyes started to wander on Elsa's outfit and Elsa noticed the brunette biting her lips. _I wonder what kind of thoughts she's thinking. Smutty and explicit I bet with those killer looks she's giving me. _

"Your outfit is very ravishing, and beautiful, Elsa" Rufina said in a sexy accent which Elsa couldn't place on exactly. _It was a European accent for sure. Maybe Italian. Must stay strong, I want to be with Anna not anyone else. _

Elsa's pale cheeks started to get red. "Thank you" Things were getting little to awkward for her and lucky for her the bell ringed for everyone to go to their third period, but she'll meet her once again and it will awkward once again in class.

"Well I meet you in third a little later, I have to use the restroom real quick" Rufina's hand let go of Elsa's pale hand, she gave a wink and walks off.

_Gosh, doesn't she want me so bad. Flirting the fuck out of me with her sexy native accent, her compliments, and that wink is soooo irresistible. I need to stay strong._ Feeling frustrated her breathing became ragged and she closes her eyes for a sec to relax herself before heading to her class. After a relaxing moment by herself she heads to her next class and takes a sit at her assigned seat, she finds the brunette not to be next to her at the moment. Class started without the brunette, but it didn't bother the blonde at all, she was relieved for now. No more being awkward and blushing from the brunette's remarks. The whole class comprise practicing their fall concert songs non stop, which she didn't mind at all since singing was one of her favorite hobbies.

She heads to her next class and gets through the congested hallway to get to her class. Sitting at her assigned seat, her phone vibrates and takes her phone to read the new message, but wasn't from Anna but her mom. **"Hey, sweetie today I'm working overtime today and I'll be home around 7 or 8, if you don't mind can you walk Roxy today. I would appreciate it. See you later!"**

**"I will walk Roxy today. No worries!"** She texted back to her mom and puts her phone back into her pocket. The class was preferably boring today with group discussions after another that Elsa really didn't pay attention and never got involved in at all. The school day ended for the day which was a relieved for her, now to visit her cute and adorable Anna that will be hers sooner or later. She plugged Anna's address into her phone and finds it to be about fifteen minutes away and follows the direction that the phone gave her, which would lead her to Anna's house.

Taking her about double the time it needed to get Anna's house because of traffic jam at school, she was met to a small one story house with red painted bricks and nicely trimmed bushes that didn't cover the windows. She exits out of her car with her bag and heads to the door; she lets out a deep breath before ringing the doorbell to meet Anna.

**That's all of chapter 8 and I'm sorry for long the wait of this chapter just life had troubled me the last two weeks. See you at the next update of this story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to chapter 9 of my story! Enjoy! Wove you, guys! :)**

Door open to show a strawberry blonde and Elsa heard a high-pitched bark right behind Anna.

"Hey, Elsa!" The strawberry blonde greeted the pale blonde and a another bark was heard. "Cupcake, stop! She's a guest not a stranger. Go play with, Phoebe" Anna talked to the canine that was hidden behind the door. The dog scurried off to play with the other dog.

"Hey, Anna! I got your assignment for Arendelle Monarchy class." Chirped Elsa.

"You can come in, Elsa." Anna invited the blonde into her spacious house. The blonde enters and was greeted by two dogs who wanted to be petted by the new guest. Elsa pets the both of them behind their ears.

"Phoebe, and Cupcake down!" The two dogs followed the orders of Anna's and sat by Anna's side.

"Your dogs are very cute, Anna!" _But Anna is way cuter in her pigtails, shorts, and a hoodie. Perfect outfit for cuddling._ "Which one is Phoebe, and Cupcake?" The two of the dogs had some striking resemblance like the short stature, long body, foxy head, and big rounded ears, but had a few different facial features. One with a fawn coat on top and the underbelly is white with a docked tail. Has chocolate eyes that goes perfectly with the dog appearance. The other one is slightly bigger than the other with having a tricolor coat; has a white underbelly, on top a gray coat with black dots that scattered around the gray coat and a gray tail with the tip of it being white. Has striking light blue eyes just like Elsa.

"Thank you! The easiest way to remember the names of the two is that Phoebe is the one with the tail and Cupcake with a docked or no tail." The strawberry blonde answered the platinum blonde question.

"Ahh!" Elsa studies the dogs quite a bit before making eye contact back with Anna. "I'm getting off track here, but I should give you your assignment and should be get going back home." Elsa digs through her messenger bag.

"You can stay here for a while it would be nice to have company, since I have been lonely almost all day" Anna pleaded Elsa to stay a bit, she seemed to enjoy the pale blonde company. The pale blonde gave out a protective, warmth, calm, and relaxing vibe which made Anna comfortable to be around with.

"I could stay for about…." Elsa pulls out her phone to check the time. "For about an hour or so before I have to go back home." She pulls the assignment out and hands to Anna. Anna's eyes scanned through the notes than the homework.

"Okay! Looks a bit difficult." Anna looked up at Elsa

"We can work on this together because I didn't get to start on this assignment as well. A tag team you would say. How does that sound, Anna?" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, we can work together on this assignment. Here follow me into the kitchen, we can do it over at the kitchen table." She motioned the pale blonde to follow her. The two dogs trailed right behind Anna in a orderly fashion and Elsa follows behind the two canines. "You want any snacks or drinks, Elsa before we get started on our homework?" Anna offered.

Elsa takes a sit at the kitchen table. "I think water is just fine for me at this moment" Starts to take out a binder out of her bag.

Anna takes out a water bottle from the fridge and hands it to the blonde. "Here you go! I just need to feed Phoebe and Cupcake real quick and then we can get it together to working" Elsa gulps down the water and Anna pulls out the dog food and pours into two dogs bowls. The two corgis watches the food being poured into their bowl with eagerness and after Anna gave a command, the two dogs chows down their food. The strawberry blonde takes a sit close to the pale blonde and notices she's missing one thing.

"Elsa, if you don't mind can I borrow your pencil?" Anna puts her hand on the back of her neck and her cheeks gets rosy. Elsa's lips curls into a smile from how cute Anna looks with her tomato red cheeks.

Damn she is so cute when she's embarrassed "Yes, you can! Here take mine." She hands the pencil to the strawberry blonde and looks for another in her bag. After a few minutes of digging through her bag, she had found a pencil to use. She studies the first question on the first assignment before looking up at Anna.

"Number 1 should be easy to answer for you. Who discovered the land of Arendelle and when?"

"Uhhhhh…" Anna's eyes scanning through the notes trying to find the answer. While Elsa waiting for Anna's answer, she studied Anna's facial features more closely. She saw light freckles that scattered around her forehead, her soft and plump lips, a few strands of her red hair sticking out of her pigtails, her cute and delicate nose, but had discolored from Hans, while Elsa was studying Anna and didn't notice that Anna was staring at her back. "Ummm… Elsa you okay?" Anna voice was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay! I was just in deep thought. You have your answer?" She focuses back on her working on her assignment.

"Yes and answer is Arendelle was discovered by Bernhard Axel on February 19, 1405" She said with a hint of confident in her tone.

"Correct!" She writes the answer on the assignment. "You want me to answer the next question then you'll do the next and so on?" The pale blonde suggested. The strawberry blonde agreed with the pale blonde plan and had finished their homework in no time with some time to spare in the cozy home. Taking minor breaks to play with Cupcakes and Phoebe to relax their mind. They moved themselves into the living room sprawled over the couch with the two corgi mirroring the two girls on the couch. Elsa lay down on her back and looks up at the white ceiling "Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah, Elsa?" The strawberry blonde answered.

"You think you might be able to go to school tomorrow and the game on Friday?" Elsa asked.

"I might be able to go to school tomorrow, but I'll let you know by tomorrow morning if I'm going to school. I'm definitely going to the game on Friday. I can't miss that!"

"Okay! Is your bruises healing alright?" The pale blonde questioned.

"My bruising are healing alright. You see Hans at school today?"

"Nope, but I'm glad I didn't see him today or another fight might occur between us."

"I don't want to you get hurt by him my ex. I don't like it when my friends are hurt, even though we met yesterday I'll consider you to be a close friend since you had saved me."

Elsa can't help but to smile from Anna. Pulling out her phone to check the time, she noticed that it was time to go home and walk Roxy. "I hate to say this Anna, but I have to go home now and walk my dog, Roxy." The pale blonde gets up from the couch and starts to pack up her stuff.

"It's okay, Elsa. I understand!" Anna walks to the front door with Cupcakes and Phoebe following right behind her. The pale heads to the front door getting ready to exit the household with all the items she had brought. The both of them stand there awkwardly until Anna had reached for the doorknob to open the door. Cupcakes and Phoebe beg Elsa to stay and pet them all day, but Elsa pets the both of them before facing Anna. Anna's arms opened up to invite Elsa to a hug and Elsa holds Anna close in her arms. The pale blonde takes small whiff of the strawberry blonde's scent.

_She smells very fruity like….. A mixed of plum, apple, pear, with minor notes of lily, and maybe cherry blossom._ Elsa can't help, but to smile from how sweet Anna had smell, she felt Anna's arms disappeared around her. The pale blonde didn't want to let go of the strawberry blonde just to hold forever her forever and protect her from evil that faced her, but she had to let go of her sooner or later. Elsa pulls back from the hug and met Anna's eyes again.

"Elsa, I really appreciate you coming here and staying here with me. It was very fun having you here for a while."

"You're welcome and I got to admit it was fun to hang out with you today. We can maybe hangout tomorrow If you want just like we did today. " Elsa whispered her next line "And you look pretty cute in your outfit" Anna's cheeks turn tomato red and her lips curls into a smile.

"Uhhhhhh….." Anna's mouth was agape, but not a single word utter out. "Thank you…. And we could hang out tomorrow " She said awkwardly from Elsa's comment.

A smirk appeared on Elsa's face. "You're welcome. Well I should be getting going now. Bye, Anna and get better soon."

"Bye, Elsa and thank you!" Anna voice had a hint of happiness. She gave a wink at Anna before heading back to her car. Elsa gets into her car and started her car, she drove off. After a short drive to get her house, she was greeted by the shepherd who eagerly wanted to go on a walk. She drops her stuff from school into her room and heads to get Roxy's leash and the shepherd follows the pale blonde's footsteps. Elsa hooks up the leash to the collar of Roxy's and heads out the door. After, locking the door the shepherd tugs on the leash a bit to let the walking start and the both made on to the sidewalk. Elsa watching Roxy sniffing the ground to find a scent to follow. After, a while and of staring at Roxy boredom invaded Elsa's mind, she looked up at the sky and finds a cloud shaped into a heart.

One thing had popped up into her mind Anna. Her Anna. _Everything about her is just she is too perfect, beautiful, astonishing, sweet, dainty, radiant, childlike, and I can't forget she's very clumsy which makes her so adorable and cute. I can't wait until I'll become yours and you'll become mine. You're the one I want no one else. No one will block my path to be with you._ A low snarl utter out of Elsa. After, extensive walk around in the neighborhood they were back at home in no time. With Roxy running to her food bowl to be fed to regain the energy back from the long walk. Elsa fills up Roxy's bowl up with the dog food and Roxy digs into her bowl trying devour everything in her bowl. The pale blonde goes to change her clothes into something more relaxing and comfy, she finds a pair of black joggers and a white hoodie and slips them on. She made her way to the living room and finds the shepherd asleep on the ground. With watching Roxy sleeping, the pale blonde starting to feel drowsy and let the sleepiness overcome her. The pale blonde sleeps peacefully on the couch and the house fills up with silence.

**That's the end of chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time on chapter 10 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to chapter 10 of my story and please enjoy! I wove you guys!**

The sunlight peaked through the blinds of the pale blonde's room and a loud groan was heard. "Urghhhh!" The blonde slugs out her bed and to the bathroom to freshen up herself. After, brushing her pearly whites, she heads to the closet to find the right outfit to wear to school for today. Taking a while to find an outfit to put, she settled on a maroon and comfy hoodie, and blue jeans that hugs her legs tight with a pair of black Vans to finish her outfit. A small buzz was heard through her room, while she put her hair into her usual French braid. A new notification from Anna and Elsa goes to read the new message.

**"Good morning, Elsa. I'm going to school today. See you there! :)"** The new text read.

**"Good morning to you too, Anna. And I'll see you too. :)"** Elsa text back to Anna. The pale blonde gathers all of her stuff for school and packs it to her messenger bag. She heads out her room and to the kitchen she went. She packs her lunch in no time, she places her lunch in her bag and heads to get the keys for her car. With the car keys in her hand, she heads to the front door. A slight breeze passed and had placed short platinum strands in front of the eyes of Elsa's, she brushed it backed to create the nice messy look. She slips into her car and started the car. The car pulled out of the driveway and heads to school. Parking her car closest to the school as possible so it will be long of a walk for her. She slings her bag over her shoulder and heads to the entrance of the school. The bell had rung just in time to let their students into first period, Elsa walks to her English class, gets through the congest hallways and takes a sit in her assign desk waiting for class to start. A buzz was heard in the pocket of her hoodie and slips the phone out and a new message appear on the pale blonde's phone.

**"How are you today?"** The new message read.

**"I'm good. You?" **Elsa texts back to Anna and puts her phone back into her pocket of her hoodie. In no time class started and the teacher announced their next assignment which consisted of a huge packet of vocabulary words that they needed to know at the end of the first semester. Just pages and pages of vocabulary words that were blank and have to be fill in with the definition of the word. The classroom was quiet except sound of graphite of the pencil on the paper and the loud music that played in the ear buds of the students' ears. If felt like hours writing definition of vocab words and has bore Elsa's mind until another buzz was heard.

**"I'm good and thank you for asking. My ankle had gotten better lately." **Anna's message read

**"That's good! Hope it gets heal faster! :)**" Elsa texts back to Anna. Rustling of backpacks were heard and the pale blonde notice that class is about to end. She packs her stuff back in her messenger bag and waits for the bell ring. After, the bell ring she heads to her home room class, she slips into her classroom and sit at her assigned seat. To pass time Elsa decided to pull out her novel to continue on her thrilling reading during the announcements. One of the announcements had stood out and made Elsa listens to the information.

**"Homecoming dance is coming up on Oct. 5. You better ask out your special someone you want to dance with before they get taken. Tickets will go on sale next week starting at $25 and will get more pricey as days passes. Don't forget to buy a football game ticket for our first game this Friday, which can be purchase at the front office. Have a spectacular Wednesday, Arendelle RiverHawks."**

_I have to go with Anna on homecoming dance, I can't let anyone steal my beautiful and divine Anna. She's mine. I could ask her out on Friday, but I bet I'll move to fast for her. Patient is key. I just need to wait for the perfect moment to ask her._ Elsa goes back into her thrilling reading to pass the time during home room. With the sounds of rustling papers and bags it was soon to go to her next class. Making her way to next class, she accidentally bumps into a certain redhead.

"Hey, Elsa! I'm sorry that I bump into you it is just so crowded in hallways every day." Anna apologized to Elsa.

"It's okay! Hey, you go to homecoming dance this year or no?" The both made their way to class together.

"Yep, I'm going with Sven and Kristoff, you go as well?" The strawberry blonde questioned the pale blonde.

"I'm planning to go homecoming dance is it okay that I hang out with you?" The both of the entered the doorway of their next class.

"Of course, you can tag along with Kristoff, Sven, and I!" Anna said cheerfully. The both made their ways to their assigned seats.

"Thank you, Anna I-" Their conversation was cut short due to Anna have to make up a quiz from yesterday.

"Anna, you need to make up your quiz, you want to make it up at the end of class or beginning of class?" The teacher suggested.

"I'll take the quiz now so I can get it over with it" "Elsa, we can continue this conversation right after I finish this quiz I didn't study for." Elsa giggles a bit from Anna, Anna picks up the quiz and starts to answer few of the questions. Elsa watches Anna struggles with the unknown questions on the quiz and notice her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth while trying to solve problems on the quiz.

_Damn she is so cute when she is concentrating._ Elsa's lips curls into a smile from how adorable Anna was. The bell rang and the classroom became quiet with the attention towards to the teacher.

"We are having a student who is working on her quiz now so class will in about the next 15 minutes or so until we go into notes for today. Also, turn your assignment in the 15 minutes frame I gave you or it will be for a late grade." The teacher announce and went back to her desk to check attendance of the students. The shuffling of shoes, papers, and murmurs of what the answer was for a question on the assignment is what heard throughout the fifteen minutes time frame. Anna finishing the quiz with a few minutes to spare in relaxation.

"That quiz was so hard, Elsa!" Anna exaggerates to the pale blonde.

"It was pretty easy for me. How was it difficult for you?" The pale blonde looks up from her phone to the teal eyed girl.

"I was expecting multiple choice question not a free response answer. I suck at those!" Anna replied.

"Well, you study right? Like I told you to do." The pale blonde questioned.

"Maybe….Well...I kinda did study, but I wouldn't say a good study session. I was kinda distracted with other things…." The strawberry blonde ponders her thoughts in her mind and looks up at the ceiling for the answer.

"Like…?"

"Well, I kinda procrastinated about studying this until the last-minute of last night so I took the dogs out for a walk, went grocery shopping with my mom, cleaned the house, caught up on episodes of a TV series on Netflix I had missed, uhhhh…." Elsa listened to Anna's rambling about her day which didn't bother her in the slightest it made her even twice as adorable as she tends to get off topic during a conversation. Anna's rambling soon came into an end as class was soon started. Since, most of the class consisted of note taking which was better than having an assignment to do, but was surprised by a project that was announced at the end.

"I'll assign you a project and you can do this assignment in groups of three or less. You'll have to create a kingdom of your own or between your partners. Tell the history of your kingdom, hierarchy, and economy it doesn't sound much but I'll be grading it critically so it has to be good. Everything will be on this paper I'll be handing out,"

"Psssss, Elsa?" The strawberry blonde tried to get the attention of the pale blonde.

"Yes, Anna?" The pale blonde whispers back.

"You want to work together on this project!"

"No I would rather work on this alone" Elsa teases the strawberry blond and tries to hide her smirk off her face.

Anna turns around in her seat and gives Elsa her puppy dog eyes, along with her pouting. "Pwease, work with me?" She said in a cute and light tone.

_Damn she is too fucking adorable with her puppy dog eyes and pout. Too hard to handle that much of cuteness at once. Her light angelic voice is so divine. _"Off course I'll work with you! I was just teasing you earlier." Elsa lets out a light chuckle to Anna.

"Yayyy!" Anna squeals and a huge grin formed. "This is for teasing me, Elsa!" Anna playfully punches Elsa's shoulder to get payback.

Elsa pretends to be hurt from the punch that she got. "Owww! That hurt!" Elsa places her hand on her shoulder rubbing her pain sensation to look more convincing. A pout formed on the pale blonde.

"Elsa, don't pretend that you're hurt I pretty much can't hurt anyone because look at me! I'm weak!" She points to her muscles in her arms that weren't bulging at the slightest.

The pale blonde let out a chuckle from the strawberry blonde. "Looks like someone needs a workout."

"Ehhh, I'm too lazy to work out. "She said sheepishly and her cheeks become red slightly. The pale blonde's lips curls into a smile from the redhead. "Since, we're working on this project together, you want to come over to my house or your house tomorrow right after school to get a head start on this?" Anna trying to change the subject of the conversation trying not to feel embarrassed of herself.

"Maybe, but I'll give you my last answer on that question by tonight"

"Okay! Just text me no later than 11 of tonight." The bell ring and students exits the classroom quick for lunch, Elsa and Anna were the last one to leave because they had to pack up their stuff in their bag and left together to lunch. As, Elsa was making her way into the crowded cafeteria with Anna a shock flew through her body, she knew exactly who it was but brush it off. She sat with Anna at the table, right beside her to protect her if someone or something is going to hurt her in any shape or form.

While, Elsa was eating her lunch she felt an uneasy stare on her, she met a hazel eyed redhead and narrows her cold icy eyes back. _Hans. Stay the fuck away from my Anna. My Anna. You had your chance now it's my time to shine._ The pale blonde uttered out a low snarl at the redhead and the hazel eyes were off from her, she continued her lunch. Lunch soon ended and Elsa tell her goodbyes, she head to her next class of the day.

**That's the end of chapter 10! See you next time on Chapter 11. Wove you guys! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11 of my story! Enjoy! Wove you guys!**

Last night, Elsa invited Anna to her home to work on the project for Arendelle Monarchy class. Elsa pacing around the house feeling a bit anxious with Anna coming here for the first time without being injured. Roxy watches the pale blonde pacing around the front door and tilts her head in a confusing manner. The sound of the doorbell rang through the house and Roxy scurried off to the front door to greet the person at the door. Elsa took a deep breath in and let it out before opening the door for Anna.

Opening the door she was greeted by a lovely redhead "Hey, Elsa!" Anna was greeted by Roxy who wanted to be petted by the new guest.

"Hey, Anna!" Elsa greeted back. Anna scratch behind the ear of Roxy's and the shepherd enjoy the touch of the strawberry blonde. Elsa invited Anna into her home. "You want to work on the kitchen table or in my room?"

"How about we work in your room." Anna suggested.

"Okay! Follow me!" The pale blonde leads the way to her room and the redhead follows along with the shepherd as well. The room temperature changed once Anna entered the room of the blonde.

"Your room is cold! It's like being in the Arctic. You like the cold, Elsa?" Anna shivers and tries to keep herself warm in the room. Anna looks around pale blonde's room.

"Yep! The cold never bothered me. If you're really cold you can wear a jacket of mine if you wish to keep you warm." Elsa points to the coat hanger next to the doorway, which were hanging her jackets. Elsa pulls another chair to the work desk and moves her laptop aside and pulls out the assignment and scratch paper. Anna hesitantly took a jacket of Elsa's to wear, which was Elsa's old varsity jacket that was issued to her in her past high school years. "Ready to work on the project?" _Anna looks very cute in my jacket and it's even big on her. Damn, I can't wait until she is mine._

"Yep!" The strawberry blonde said eagerly, but was soon distracted by the patches on the letterman jacket. "Elsa, you played football at your old school?!" Anna said excitedly. "You were in choir as well?!"

Elsa lets out a light chuckle from Anna's excitement. "Yes, Anna but that's another story to tell later not now."

"Can you tell me that story once we finish working on our project?! Pwease?!"

"Yes, Anna! Project first then story time." Anna agrees to Elsa's term and conditions. "So first what should be our name of our kingdom?" The pale blonde watches the strawberry blonde ponder her thoughts.

"How about the kingdom of Raymont? It sounds pretty cool, right?" Anna suggested.

"It does! I'm not the best with coming up names sounds good enough." Elsa scribbles it on the scratch paper. "Now the history of our kingdom." Elsa looks up at the ceiling for the answer.

"How about our great land of Raymont was discovered by an explorer Elsanna The Great?"

"You combined our names didn't you to come up with that name?!" A ship name for us. Sounds perfect. A smile forms on the pale blonde face from her thoughts.

"Yep!" Elsa scribbles it on the scratch paper. "You know we have to make like an emblem for our kingdom?" Anna remembered. "We can't spend too much time on the history part."

"Hmmm.. since, you're the most creative than me how about you do the history part and I'll do the emblem? I'm kinda good at drawing I took Art 1 in my freshman year, so I'll have some experience. And we can get this project done much faster."

"I don't mind that at all and much more we get done the more time you can tell me your story" Anna chirped in. Elsa grabs another scratch paper and began to make some sketches of the emblem. With the sound of breathing of the two and an occasional whine from Roxy that wanted to be petted. "Is this a good enough background for our kingdom?" The strawberry blonde hands the pale blonde the paper to read through. The blue eyes of the blonde's skimmed through the each sentence on the paper.

"Sounds good enough! I don't see any mistake as of I know"

"Can I see what you drew?" The pale blonde hands the paper to the strawberry blonde and waits for her reaction of the drawing.

"This...looks amazing! You are such a great drawer, Elsa!" The redhead said with a glee. The emblem shows a heater shield with to the left and to the right of the shield a mascot of a dragon holding a scepter, on top of the shield was a crown. Inside of the shield was two swords that was crossed diagonally. Right, under the shield says "The Kingdom of Raymont" "We just need to add color to it and it will look much cooler! Story time now?!" The strawberry blonde said eagerly with her cute dimples to be shown. The pale blonde can't help but to smile how cute the strawberry blonde's dimples and eagerness.

"Yes, Anna let's start with the beginning of my high school years, me as a small freshman. As me living in the outskirts of Arendelle I attended to a small high school with about 300 students all together. The beginning of my freshman year I was about to try out for the girls' basketball team, until they announced they were short on football players and were even letting girls on the team if they made it in the cut. As, I came to the tryout I wasn't the only girl trying out they were many girls willing to be on the team. After, many hardcore workouts and training only a few girls got into the team and lucky I was I made it into the cut. With me trying to figure out who I was in football I tried being a quarterback, wide receiver, center, and running back during practices. I figured out that I was great QB and helped my team score many points. Even my coach recommended me be the QB of the team. Many guys on the team scoffed of the idea of a girl being a quarterback on the team and didn't have much hope of winning the first game of the season. As, my first-" The ringing of the cell phone was heard throughout the room. Anna checking the I.d. of the caller she picked up the phone. Elsa trying not to be nosy of the conversation, she tried to look at something else besides Anna on the phone.

"Sorry, for interrupting your story, Elsa you may continue on with your story."

"As when the first game of the season came our rival team made fun of us because we had girls on our team and said that football was a guys sport, we should get lost. Their cockiness made me want to slap the shit out of them, but luckily my teammates were able to hold me back and prevent my team and I get disqualified in the game. The first game began I lined up on the field and with my teammates relying mostly on me to score a touchdown I was able to dodge and trick most of the defensive players on the field and some ended up falling on their behind as I trick them." A light chuckle escaped from the pale blonde. "I got tackles by a few defensive end players, but I was almost untouchable since I was quick on my feet. With me scoring most of the time the game soon ended of the score of 45-15 with them managing to score a few times through our tough defense team on the field. The cockiness from the other team players soon became flirtatious as they tried to hit on me and bring me on a date and one of them even tried to kiss me" Elsa's facial expression turned disgusted trying to forget the memory and pretended to o gag.

"With me on the team I led my team to victory after victory and the end of game my teammates would either pour gallons of Gatorade on me or pick me up and chant my name until we made it into the locker rooms. I was known around the school every guy and girl tried to win my heart, but none of the girls fit the perfect girlfriend in my mind there was always one flaw of them that drove me away. For the first time I lead my school football team into the championship and won the game. The game was a reckless with me facing minor injuries from all the tackles and was a very close game 41-40 and I even got interview for Teens' Life magazine after the game"

"Can I see the issue of the magazine you were on?!" Anna said with a hint of excitement. Elsa digging in the drawers to find the mint condition magazine, after book and book she finds the magazine still in good condition and hands it to Anna. She watched Anna's eyes got wide as she got the magazine in her hands. The magazine had Elsa standing in her football uniforms with the number 7 and the school colors of red and black. The uniform was mostly black except the number and her last name on the back was the only red. Her hair was in a typical French braid that rested on her shoulder. One of her pale arms was carrying a helmet to the side of her and the helmet was raven black with a picture of a marauder that was highlighted in red and black. Elsa heard a quiet mumble from Anna "Damn, her toned arms" without her supernatural hearing she probably couldn't make it out.

Elsa watches Anna flip through the pages and become engrossed in the magazine, but was soon startled from her reading by a ringing phone. Anna picks up the phone and starts to pack up to get ready to go. Elsa sensing that Anna was going, she cleared her desk and stack the paper and magazine into a nice pile. Anna ends the call and takes off the jacket, hangs it on the coat hanger. "I have to go now, Elsa. I'm sorry."

"It's okay! It's getting late already." Elsa checking her wristwatch that read "7:05" The both walk to the front door. "So, about the football game tomorrow, you want me to pick you up or, what?" The pale blonde brushes her bangs away from her eyes.

"Nah, you don't have to pick me up I can drive myself there" Anna insisted.

"You sure? I don't mind picking you up at your house." Elsa gave Anna her signature wink that made everyone weak to their knees and flashes her white teeth. Elsa watches a blush creep to Anna's cheek. _It never fails on me._

"Yes, you can pick me up at my house. Pick me up around 6:45 tomorrow and we should make it to the game on time, the game will start at 7:30 I believe." Roxy trots over to Anna and starts to whine at her. The strawberry blonde pets the shepherd behind her ear before she heads back home.

"Okay! I'll be on time. You can count on me!" The pale blonde opening the door for Anna. Anna awkwardly gave the pale blonde a hug. _She smells very fruity._ They both slowly pulled away from hug and their face was a few inches away from each other. Elsa felt Anna's hot breath on her cheek while, Anna felt her heart beat was beating fast and felt that it could pop out of her chest any minute. They slowly lean into each other.

**Mwhahahahahaha! I left you on a cliffhanger! Will they kiss? You will have to wait for the next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 of my story and enjoy! Wove you guys! I made it extra longer for you guys and finished it quite early than expected.**

Elsa got back home from school and had about an hour or two to spare until she needed to get dressed for the football game. Last night, with being with Anna the both was so close to kiss each other until Anna backed away from the uncomfortable scene that unfolded. Both of them said their goodbyes and that was it for the day. Elsa knowing that she has to be very patient with Anna and can't rush Anna into a new relationship already. With nothing for her to do at home, she lies on her bed imagining herself as Anna's girlfriend, daydreaming the day she'll take the adorable redhead on many dates, road trips, go college together, marry each other, and live happily ever after. With many thoughts that clouded about Anna in her mind a huge grin formed across her face. Checking the time on her wristwatch that read, "5:47pm" she slides off the bed to get herself into a different outfit of choice.

Freshening herself up with a vanilla and lavender lotion, she heads to the closet for clothes to wear. Settling with a navy long sleeve shirt and blue jeans that hug her muscular legs in the right places, with white converse high tops. To finish off her outfit, she added a black clubmaster sunglasses, and places a black snapback on her backwards, leaving her hair in a typical braid that rests on her shoulder. She heads out of her room and grabs the car keys off the kitchen counter. "Mom, I'm going now to the game!"

"Okay, just make sure you're home by midnight, Elsa!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, I will!" Elsa heads out the house and to her car. She slips into her car and starts the car, pulling her sleeve back to check the time on the wristwatch."6:13pm" She pulls out the driveway of her house and makes her way to the strawberry blonde's house. Minor traffic on the road to Anna's house, but still made to her house on time, she pulls out her phone to text Anna that she's here. **"I'm parked at the front of your house. Just come out when you're ready."**

Elsa's phone buzz in her hands and open the new text from Anna. "**You got here earlier than I expected. I'm almost ready just wait a few more minutes and I'll be out."** Elsa patiently waits for Anna and turns on that radio to pass time. In no time Anna walked out her house wearing a gray pocket t-shirt that says "River Hawks Pride" right under it was a picture of a riverhawk mascot. The pocket of the shirt had the initials of "AHS" in the Greek alphabet and wore blue jeans and black converse to finish of her simple outfit for the game. Her hair was in a typical pigtails like always. Elsa opens the passenger door for Anna.

"Hey, Anna! Your outfit is cute today!" Elsa begins the drive to the school game.

"Hey, Elsa! And thank you and you too!" Elsa glance at Anna for a sec and saw her cheeks were rosy and a smirk appear on the pale blonde's face. The car ride was in an awkward silence, but Elsa heard a slight hum from Anna following along with the tune on the radio station. Finding a parking spot in the student parking was quite hard, since it was the first game of the season and one of the anticipated one during the school year. Finally, finding a parking spot in the crowded parking that made it a long walk to the stadium. Elsa checking the time on her wristwatch. "7:07pm" As they were walking to the enormous stadium a few people gave them a few dirty looks, but it didn't bother both of them not one bit. With them entering the gate entrance and handing their ticket that they buy this morning.

"Hey, Anna I was thinking since the stands are getting crowded every minute, how about you find the seats for the two of us? I can get the snacks if you want any" Elsa suggested.

"How will you find me?! This stadium is huge! Unless you are up for a challenge?" Anna challenged the she-wolf and a sly grin formed on her face.

"I'm always up for the challenge! You want any candy or snack, drink from the food stand?"

"Nah, I don't need anything but thanks for asking though. Good luck finding me, Elsa!" The pale blonde watches the strawberry blonde stroll her way to the stands.

_She underestimate me. She doesn't know the power I withhold! _A smirk unfolds in Elsa. She heads to the food stands to get a quick snack before the game starts. After, waiting in line for a few minutes she bought a small bag of m&amp;m candy. Elsa was always a sucker for anything that was chocolate covered since at a young age. Walking up to the tall bleachers to find Anna, with being part werewolf her eyesight were very keen and were able to pinpoint where Anna was sitting. Anna sitting at the top of the bleachers since the lowest rows were full of fire up students for the game and watches Elsa make her way to her.

"How you find me?! I thought you wouldn't find me and have me show you where I was." Anna voice said with a hint of disbelief.

"I just have a good eyesight and I was able to pinpoint you easily. " Anna raises an eyebrow at Elsa in doubt.

"Hello, everyone this is Stefan Cunnington and I'll be your sportsman for this game at Arendelle Stadium, Arendelle High River Hawks vs Ventrus High Timberwolves varsity football game is about to starts in a few minutes so you better find a good view of the game. Arendelle High winning three championships in a row let's see if they are able to keep that luck for the new season against the Ventrus High who troubled with the score of 4-7 overall last season. Let's see if they can turn that luck around and win against Arendelle High." The announcer said.

Elsa popping in a m&amp;m in her mouth felt teal eyes on her and looks up at Anna who suddenly moves her head in a different direction "Does Anna want a m&amp;m?" Elsa eyeing and studying the strawberry blonde carefully.

"Maybe….." Anna mumbles and faces Elsa.

Elsa takes a piece of the chocolate candy. "Open your mouth try to catch it" Anna opens her mouth wide and waits for the candy to land in her mouth. Elsa throws candy at Anna and purposely misses seeing if Anna would fast enough to move and still catch it. Anna not paying close attention and missed even though having a slight chance of catching it.

"Hey! You purposely threw it in the wrong direction" Anna gives Elsa her convincing pout.

Elsa let's out a childish giggle. "No I didn't!" The pale blonde trying to sound innocent.

Anna narrows her eyes on Elsa for a sec and then watches the game unfold as Arendelle High was about to kickoff first to start the first quarter of the game. The students on the stands started to yell in excitement as the football was kicked in the air and the game began. Elsa was trying to focus on the game that was happening right in front of her, but was occasionally bothered by Anna who wanted m&amp;m every second. Elsa even offered the bag of candy to Anna, but Anna refused to take it even though she ate most of it. With the game close to half time with the score of 28-20. Arendelle ahead of 8 points with Arendelle scoring the last touchdown for the second quarter. Marching band of the rival school marched to the football field and played their tunes during half time.

"Hey, Anna I'm gonna use the restroom I'll be right back" Anna nodded at Elsa. The pale blonde made her way down of the bleachers and sighed as there was a long line for the restroom. Looking around there was another restrooms open next to the entrance of the gate and was quite deserted since it was a bit far from the stands. The pale blonde makes her way to the restrooms, when she got closer to the building. She was suddenly pinned against the brick walls of the building. A fair color hand-held the throat of Elsa and adding more pressure on her throat. Elsa inner instincts started to kick as she felt her prolonged fangs protruded out her gums, she let out a threatening growl at the attacker, and her icy eyes soon turned into cold sapphire blue but couldn't be seen beneath the sunglasses. The anonymous attacker came into light. The female attacker owned light brown wavy hair that reached to mid back of her torso, the hair was kept in a loose gray beanie, light brown eyes that would look golden if light was shined into it, she had a tall and toned body structure just like Elsa. The attacker wore a red and black plaid jacket unzipped, a white pocket t-shirt underneath with black jeans, and black vans.

The attacker released Elsa and the both of them went for a bone crushing hug. "Hey, Faustina! Long time, no see!" They both release their tight hug. Elsa supernatural features disappeared as of knowing it was her friend.

"Hey, Elsa! How are you?" Faustina was an old friend of Elsa at her old school in the outskirts of Arendelle. The brunette was a vampire who was born in the 19th century in Italy. Being abandoned as a baby since her biological parents couldn't meet the financial needs of having a baby, luckily her adopted parents took her in and took care of her. One day after she reached her early twenties her parents was setting her with a man and have kids together until Faustina confessed that she been always attracted to women. Her parents said that she was a disgrace to the family, an abomination, and she was going to hell for loving the same gender. They kicked her out of the house and she was living on the streets of Italy. Barely able to make a live off the streets until one day a man offered to her to take her sadness and suffering away and be above humanity. Accepting the offer the man turned Faustina into a vampire. Being a newborn vampire meant that she couldn't control herself and went on a feeding frenzy killing hundreds innocent people in the town ended up wiping out an entire town including her adopted parents. After, she wiped out the town, she compelled her way out of Italy to Norway to leave everything behind her and not rethink her brutal past.

"I'm good just hanging out with a friend while watching the game. You?"

"I'm good. Is this friend of yours a girl?" The brunette raises her eyebrows repeatedly at Elsa with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Maybe…" Elsa trying not to make eye contact with the brunette and feel a blush creep to her cheeks. Elsa trying to change the topic of the conversation. "What made you come to Arendelle?"

"Just to visit you on how you were doing at your new school. I just missed your presence at Klemdin High and I was thinking I could transfer here to be with you and your friends."

"How's Klemdin High now without me?"

"Good, but it is quite boring there now since you moved into a different school. People to this day still talk about you on how you were on the football team and won trophies for the school."

Elsa pulling her sleeves away to check the time on her wristwatch and noticed about ten minutes has passed, she need to get back with Anna. "Faustina, I would love to talk more, but I don't want my friend to worry about me taking too long in the restroom. Here take my number and text me if you want." Both added each other numbers into their devices.

"Have fun hanging out with your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend quite yet, Faustina!" Elsa's pale face became bright red from the brunette remark.

A smirk was plastered on the brunette until she disappeared off in the night. Elsa heads to the bathroom real quick and then heads her way back to Anna on the bleachers. "What took you so long?"

"The line for rest room was very long and people do take their sweet time while in the stalls"

Anna nods and watches as the Arendelle High marching band were on the field playing their tunes. "Hey, Elsa I have thought after the game how about you, Sven, Kristoff, and I go out to eat somewhere. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. Where we go eat at?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll to talk to Kristoff and Sven to see what they feel like to eat after the game"

"Okay!" After, a few songs were played on the field they soon marched off and the football players stand at their place to get ready to start the third quarter of the game. During the last two quarters Arendelle scored two touchdowns in third quarter and one touchdown during the fourth quarter. The other team didn't score any as Arendelle offensive weakened and tired out the defensive rival team. The game soon ended with the score of 48-20. After, the game Anna and Elsa wait for Kristoff and Sven to come out of the lockers room, after a long while and the two guys came out of the locker rooms.

"Hey, Kristoff and Sven! Congrats on winning the game!" Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"Thank you, Elsa and Anna!"

"I have been thinking how about we go somewhere out to eat now unless you can't?"

"I would really love to go but our coach invited us to a restaurant if we won the first game of the season. The next game we can go out and eat."

"It's okay I understand!" I guess it's just Elsa and I then. Bye Kristoff and Sven!" Both of the guys said their goodbyes and Anna took Elsa's hand and drags the pale blonde back to the car to go somewhere to eat.

"Why are you in such a rush, Anna?"

"I'm so hungry now and I need food now!" Anna exaggerate and drags Elsa to walks faster. The both slipped into the car and the students' parking was crowded with many cars honking at each other to pay attention to the road. Finally, after a long wait to get out the school parking they made it out.

"Hey, Anna where you want to eat at?" Elsa keeping her eyes on the busy road.

"I know this good burger joint not to far from here. I think it's called…. SmashBurger or something. They have these very good burgers!"

"Sounds good. Where is it?"

"You just need to get into the right lane, because we're almost there." The only in sound car was sound of the turn signal blinker and the soft tune that was playing in the car. Turning into the parking lot of the burger joint were filled with many teens with friends trying to have fun time off from school. Parking the car in the lot and once the pale blonde exit the car the strawberry blonde took the hand of the pale blonde and dragged her to the burger joint. The burger place was blaring music inside and outside of their building. Picking up a menu from the entrance of the building.

"Hey, Anna what do you normally get?" Elsa's eyes were scanning through each meal on the menu.

"I normally get the classic smash burger when I come here. It's your pretty much basic burger you can get over here." Anna pointing it out.

"I'll take that then." Elsa noticing the tables were getting fill up very quickly. "Anna, I'll order for the both of us, how about you go find us a table to sit at?"

"Okay, here take my money so you don't have to pay for my meal" Anna bringing out her wallet.

"Nah, you don't have to, I can pay for it, Anna" The pale blonde refusing to take the money from the strawberry blonde.

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure Anna! Just find us a seat before they all get filled up."

"Okay!" Anna left the line and looks for an open table. Elsa patiently waits in the long line to order their food. After waiting for a hefty amount of time in line it is finally her time to order. Ordering and paying for the two meals, she finds Anna at a table in a secluded corner.

"Anna, what you want to drink?" Elsa holding two foam cups in her hands,

"I'll take lemonade" The pale blonde goes to the soda machine and fills up one cup with lemonade and the other with sweet tea. Placing the cups and straws on the table, their food was ready when someone called the name Elsa over the speaker to pick up their food. The pale blonde picks up the greasy food and brings it or the table.

"The burgers smell and even looks good" Elsa watches as Anna digs into her burger already and let's out a snicker from Anna's antics. About to take a bite of her juicy burger until Anna interrupt her.

"Why that giggle?!" She saw Anna's teal eyes narrow on her icy eyes.

"Nothing!" Elsa let's out another giggle. Anne goes back to her burger and occasionally eyes Elsa. The pale blonde took a bite of her burger and savor each bite of her burger. Needing ketchup for her fries, she was about to grab the bottle, but felt Anna's hand on top of hers and her cheeks get slightly rosy from the touch. She pulls her hand away to let Anna use the ketchup first, waiting for the ketchup bottle she saw a hint of red on Anna's cheeks. The strawberry blonde hands the bottle to the pale blonde and both ate in awkward silence. Finishing up their food at the same time and both throw their trash away. "Ready to go, Anna?"

"Yep, I'm ready and thank you for paying the food"

"No problem, Anna!" They exit out of the joint and back to the car. The car ride back home was quite silent until Anna tried to break the silence.

"What made you giggle at me when I was eating my food?"

"Well, when I brought the food to the table, you literally dig into your burger so fast while I didn't even touched mine yet." Elsa concentrating on the road.

"Well, I was so hungry so once the food comes I ain't waiting for it to cool." Elsa snickered again and earned a playful punch on her shoulder.

"Hey?! What was that for?!"

"You did it again to me!" Anna pouted at Elsa. Elsa glances at Anna for a sec.

Damn she is so cute when she pouts! Elsa kept a smug look for a while until they were parked right in front of Anna's house.

"Bye, Elsa! And I got to say I had a lot of fun with you today and I appreciate you for taking me and even paying my meal for me. Plus, you look very cute in your snapback and sunglasses." Anna winks and hesitantly lays a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "Thank you" She exits out of the car, Elsa stays frozen and dumbfounded from Anna's kiss.

_She kisses me for the first time! I can't believe it! _The thought of the kiss made Elsa's cheek bright red.

**That's the end of chapter 12! See you at the next update of this story! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13 of my story and enjoy! Wove you guys!**

After, the weekend that went by quick for the pale blonde, she hanged out with Anna during the weekend to finished up a project for Arendelle Monarchy. Returning to school on Monday was exhausting and tiring for the pale blonde since she didn't really like the mornings. She settled on a scarlet red sweater that said "University of Arendelle" and right under another small text appeared. "Est: 1867" The pale blonde slips into black fitting jeans and puts on white Keds. Elsa packs everything in her bag and heads out of her room, she places her lunch in her bag and takes her keys off the counter of the kitchen. Exiting out the front door and to her car, she starts her car and heads to school.

Finding a parking spot quite close to the school made it a short walk to school which Elsa didn't mind at all, Heading into the entrance of the school with ten minutes to spare until school starts, she heads to the library to spend time reading her book to pass some time until class starts. Finding an empty futon near the exit of the library, she takes a sit and pulls out her book to read. With the sound of ruffling of bags and paper throughout her reading, she notice that it was about time to head into her first class of the day and packs up her stuff to get ready to go. The bell ranged and most of the students flooded to the exit, she felt a few people pushed her out-of-the-way and tried to get to their class. Managing to regain her balance on her two feet after being push by a few student she made her way into her English class. She walked into her class and faced a familiar face right in front of her. "Hey, Elsa! Glad to see me?!" A familiar brunette said. The brunette settled on a red and black plaid button up, black leggings, chocolate-brown combat boots, and to finished off her outfit she placed her hair into a nice messy bun.

"Hey Faustina!" The blonde greeted. "How you transfer here so quick?" The blonde sat at her assign while the brunette sat right besides her to her left.

"Well, you know me. I have my ways." The brunette bats her brown eyes at the blonde and a smirk form on her face.

_Compulsion of course. One of the vampires' ability that they take advantage on humans. Typical behavior of her, not surprised by her actions._

The bell ranged and the teacher sprang to the front of the class. "Today in class we will be starting a project which will last for this whole semester-" Students in the class let's put a groan from the assignment. "This project will be in groups two or three no more than that and will be a major grade. Your group will be given a book and you guys are responsible for reading it, that will be present in front of class. To make you are reading it they will be surprise quizzes every week. Also, turn in your project from last week for a grade, its due today. Move your desk to your partners and I'll write your groups down."

Elsa a tight grip on her wrist, which pull her close to the no other brunette. "Partners? Hmm?"

"Yeah, we can be partners" The grip loosen on Elsa's wrist and both of them wait for the teacher who was on the other side of the classroom.

"So, how are you and that redhead girl doing?" The brunette tried to make a small talk between the blonde.

"How you know that she is a redhead? Were you spying on me during the game?" The blonde questioned.

"Maybe…."

"Typical of you."

A slight giggle escape from Faustina. "When are you planning to make a move on her?"

"Not sure, maybe during homecoming game or dance, but I'll give her some time before I move on her"

"Because if you don't…." The brunette trailed off. "I'll make move on her. She's molto bello. (Very beautiful) A hint of an Italian accent rolled off her tongue. Confusion was written on the blonde face, since she didn't know Italian at all.

"Translation? Not everyone speaks your native language" The brunette felt the blonde tense up a bit from what she said. A smug smirk appeared on Faustina as she know she was pushing the she-wolf buttons, since werewolves were very possessive and protective of their mate.

"The redhead is very beautiful. Why you so tense up for? I'm only joking."

"Elsa, and Faustina. Group 8. The only books I have left are…. To Kill a Mockingbird, Animal Farm, and Lord of the Flies. Which one you want?"

"I think Animal Farm might do since I read those other books before. What you think, Faustina?"

"Sounds good enough for me"

"Okay! I'll get you your books, I'll be right back" The teacher scurried off to get the books.

Coming back with two thin books in the hands of the teacher, she hands it to the two students.

"This book looks quite short, we can finish this book in no time." Elsa's eyes scans through the pages of the book.

"I want you guys to read the first chapter of your book either by yourself or with a partner out loud. You may begin." The teacher dismissed their students.

"You want to read alone or no?" The blonde turns to face the brunette who have already dig herself in the book. The pale blonde opens the book to the first page of chapter one and begin

reading. The classroom became quiet as no one dare to slice through the silence with their voice. After, the reading the teacher made her students took many notes about the famous Shakespeare and his plays he made.

First period ended and everyone headed out to their home room and the brunette and the blonde said their goodbyes as they split up. The blonde makes her into her class and takes a sit on her assign desk,She pulls out her book to pass some time during home room. The shuffling and ruffling of bags and soon noticed that class was about to end, Elsa starts to pack up her stuff in her bag. The bell ring and everyone hauls out of the room and to second period they went. A certain redhead bumps into the pale on the way class together. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna chirped.

"Hey, Anna!" The both enter the classroom together and take their sits class. "How are you today?

"Good, but so tired now. Wish I could take a nap in class." Anna mumbled to Elsa.

"You sleep late last night?"

"No, just had family over on Sunday and they at my house quite late and they are very loud."

"I'm sorry, Anna. Hope you catch up on sleep once you get home."

"I'll try to get some sleep once I get home" The redhead mumbled.

During the class Anna was on her edge of sleeping during taking notes, but Elsa had to wake up Anna a few times during class by softly pushing her shoulders a bit to stir up the redhead. Luckily Anna manage to copy all the notes of the lecture doing class while half asleep. The groggy redhead was unsteady on her feet and leaned onto the blonde's shoulder for support and the blonde put her arm around her so the redhead wouldn't fall on her flimsy feet. The both made their way to cluttered cafeteria and took a sit with Anna on Elsa's shoulder. "Looks like someone didn't catch up on her sleep" Kristoff snickered.

"Yeppppp….." Anna tries to sleep on the uncomfortable table.

"You're not gonna eat lunch, Anna?" The pale blonde became concern over the redhead's health.

"Nah, I'll eat later. I need my sleep now and I brought my lunch today so I can eat during class." Anna mumbled. Elsa let her little redhead sleep and was about to eat her lunch until she felt a tap on her shoulder. The pale blonde met the eyes of the vampire brunette.

"Hey, Elsa! Can I sit here for lunch?"

"Sure you can sit here. I'll introduce you to my friends. " The brunette takes a sit next to the pale blonde. 'This is Kristoff, Sven, and Anna" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows when she mentioned Anna in hoping the brunette will know what she the brunette introduce herself to Elsa's friends. Sven and Kristoff said hey back to the brunette and went back to bother the tired redhead trying to sleep in peace. A quiet tired mumble from the redhead greets the brunette.

"So you are new student here at Arendelle High?" Kristoff said while he pestered with Anna.

"Yes, and this school looks very elegant, and tremendous!"

"I can see that you like our school quite well. What school did use to go before coming to Arendelle High?"

"I went to a small school in Vestfold, Norway, Klemdin High."

"I heard that school used to have a great quarterback that helped their school won a few championship. Plus, to make it interesting it was a girl who was a great quarterback that help her team to win many games, Her name starts with a E but I can't remember the rest. Hey, Faustina you know the name by any chance?"

"Nah, I don't pay attention to sports that much when I was In school just my classes and works are what I really focused on"

"I'll look up the name later. I should be eating my lunch since I take my sweet time eating like Anna always say to me. I just like savour each bite of my tasty lunch." He pulls out his blue lunchbox from his bag and took out a turkey sandwich to eat. He watches Sven still trying annoy sleepy Anna.

"So how's your first day here at Arendelle High?" Elsa made small talk with Faustina and pulls out her lunch out of her bag.

"It is good actually. I think I had set sight on my future girlfriend in second period today." Faustina's light brown eyes looks in the distance.

"What's her name?"

"Her name is…." The brunette looks up at the ceiling for the answer. "Oh, yeah her name is Rufina Salvatore I believe. She's pretty damn hot if you ask me. God sure did took his time making this girl such a hottie, she should try play the other field and of dating." The eyes of the brunette focused on her exquisite crush.

"She does actually play on the other field."

"She does?!" The brunette jolts up in joy in her sit.

"Yep!" Elsa said popping out the p for an emphasis. "She tried to flirt with me, but her charm didn't work on me because I had my eyes on Anna. But be warned something about her isn't right, she's supernatural for sure. Maybe a witch." Elsa took a bite of her chicken sub sandwich. "Plus, I heard that the Salvatores' bloodline of the witches dates back many centuries and they are very strong witches with knowing ancient potent spells."

"I had dealt with many witches during my past none of them match my strength. I think I'll be able to tame this one." The brunette brushes off the blonde's statement

"Cocky, much?"

"Very much!"

"Just be careful around her. Something about her doesn't add. I just don't you want to get hurt from her."

The brunette kept her eyes on her future wife. Elsa continue her lunch and occasionally watches Anna trying to sleep, but the redhead were bug by her other friends and has to swat their hands away from her.

**That is all for chapter 13 and hope you enjoyed it! See you at the next update! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to my story and enjoy this chapter! Wove you guys! I am so sorry for the very late update! But I made it extra long than usual so please enjoy!**

Waking up to the sunlight beaming in her room, a loud groan escapes from the lips of the blonde and she sluggishly gets out of her comfy bed. She slowly trots her way into the small bathroom to freshen up herself in the morning. Looking at her complexion in the mirror, she notices her blonde strands of her hair sticking out in all directions , a trail of drool on her cheek, and her face read tiredness. "Lucky today is Friday. The weekend is here." Elsa mumbles to herself, she lets out a noisy yawn. She stretches her pale arms. The last few days of school was typically normal. Faustina bothering her about her Anna, Anna finally caught up on her sleep and stayed awake during lecture, and Rufina stop flirting with her, she could've found someone else to be with. The pale blonde washes her porcelain pale face and then brush her teeth to end the foul breath she owns. Looking through her closet of plentiful clothes she owns, this morning is a bit chilly and she wants to bundle up to stay warm.

She settles on a gray tee with a black leather jacket, slips into black rip jeans, ties the sleeves of a red, black, and white plaid shirt around her waist, and to finish off her outfit for today she puts on a black Nike Janoski. Not having the energy to put her hair into a typical braid, she settles her hair into a nice messy bun for today. Gather all of her stuff for school and places it in her bag. She slings her bag over her shoulder and walks out her room. She stuffs her lunch which consists of last night dinner of homemade lasagna, and some fresh fruits. She took the car keys and goes to head out the house. She jumps into the driver's' side and starts the ignition of the car. Pulls the car out of the driveway and heads to school. During the car ride, Elsa had to scrunch up her eyes since the sunlight was bothering her while heading to school and her sunglasses was left in her room on her desk. She parks her car in the students' parking lot and heads to the building of her school. Making her way to the library to meet her teal eye friend who is helping out someone check out their books.

"Hey, Anna!" The blonde greets.

"Hey, Elsa!" The redhead greeted back and finishes up the last person of checking out a book. Elsa saw the eyes of the redhead look up and down repeated at her outfit. "Nice outfit, Elsa!" A slight blush crept into Elsa's cheek. Elsa's eyes study Anna's outfit and find her wearing a teal long sleeve shirt that matches the redhead's eyes. The long sleeve shirt had a phrase. "Arendelle High Student Council" She finishes up her outfit with a pair of dark blue jeans, but her shoes were hidden behind the wooden desk tables of the checkout station of the library. "Elsa, I have thought how about we hang out today at the mall right after school if you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. What mall you want to go?"

"Arendelle Ridge Mills Mall. It's not too far away from this school. " Anna swivel in her office chair waiting for the blonde's answer.

"Sounds good to me. What part of the mall will we meet each other?"

"I think we can meet up at the food court and we'll go from there" The bell ring and everyone scurry off to class including Elsa as well, but Elsa didn't move too far as a soft hand holds her pale hand. The blonde turns around to face the person she held hand with and finds herself with Anna again. "Also, don't forget that your library book is due Monday and I don't want to hunt down for the book. You got that?!" Anna said with a tough and deep voice that sounds somewhat threatening. Anna tried to not let out a giggle from her actions.

"Don't worry, officer I'll turn in my book on time." Elsa winks and Anna's cheeks become rosy from Elsa's remark. A cheeky grin formed on the pale blonde as she made her one and only blush. Elsa's eyes linger on Anna's blushing cheeks which made Anna blush more even though the pale blonde harmlessly did nothing to her love.

"Ummm…. Elsa, shouldn't you get to class? I don't want you to get late for class." Anna squeaked out.

"But, I can't get to class when there's a such a beautiful goddess right in front of me!" Elsa whined at Anna. Anna's cheeks became bright red like a tomato.

"Did you just whined, Elsa?! It sounded so cute!" Anna chuckles.

"No!"' Elsa's cheeks became flustered, now the tables were turned on her. Anna laughed became uncontrollably and the pale blonde pouted at the redhead. "Staaaaaaahhhhhpppp! Stop laughing at me!" With Elsa saying that made the strawberry blonde even laugh more.

"Looks like someone is giving a temper tantrum!" Anna struggled to get each word out as she couldn't stop laughing and became tired from laughing, she leaned on the desk tables for support. Anna glances at the computer for the time then back to Elsa. "Elsa, you should be heading to class now! You have like a minute or two to get to class," Anna laughs died down and she slowly pushes Elsa out of the library. 'You don't want to be late for class."

Elsa's cheeks soon return to it's pale skin. "I can walk on my own you know." Elsa pointed out that Anna didn't need to push her out.

"If you can walk then please use your own damn feet, Elsa. Geez." Sarcastic rolled off Anna's tongue. Elsa lets out a chuckle from Anna's remark and before heading out Elsa had one thing on her mind.

"Bye, my beautiful goddess!" Elsa heads out of the library quick before Anna can say anything and Anna mumbled something unknown under her breath. Elsa rush her way into her English 4 class and made it on time. _Totally worth it._ She wipes the beard of sweat off her forehead and sat in her seat.

"Looks like someone was almost late for class today." The brunette checked her nails to make sure there was no debris.

"There was traffic jam around our school." The blonde lied.

"Elsa, don't even lie to me, I know that's bullshit. Spill the beans, Elsa. What you and Anna did together?" The brunette showed interest and slumped in her seat.

"Well, she invited me to go to the mall right after school today. Then we started a battle of who could make each other blush more and I had the advantage at first, but she flipped the battlefield on me and beat me at my game."

"Awww, Elsa got beaten at her own game! Tomorrow I'm going on a dinner date with a hottie."

"With Rufina?"

"Yeppppp!" The brunette said and made the p in yep popped for emphasis. "I'm bringing her to elegant and classy Italian restaurant."

"Why Italian?"

"Her family hails from Italy and so am I. Just thought I could embrace her in her culture of food." Elsa's lips shaped an "O" and the teacher went up in front of class to start class.

"Today in class we will read one of Shakespeare's famous plays…." The English teacher paused for a sec to add suspense. "Romeo and Juliet!" Crickets' chirps could be heard throughout the classroom as no one got excited to read a play that was confusing to teens to understand with its Shakespearean language. "Please, get a literature book off the shelves and we will begin reading act 1 of the play which is page 476 in your textbooks." Elsa gets out of her desk to get a book for herself but felt someone tug on her jacket.

"Can you get me a literature book too, Elsa?' Faustina pleaded.

"You have two grown and perfect feet to use. Get your own book." Elsa mocked and that earned her a kick to her leg which made her almost lose her balance . Elsa mouthed. "Ow!" "I was planning to get a book for you already."

"Yeah, you were planning to get me a book." The brunette narrows her eyes at the blonde and then her eyes darts back at the board. A few moments later Elsa returns with two thick literature books in her hands and hands one to the brunette. Elsa rubs her sore spot on her leg from teasing the brunette vampire and she flips the pages to the correct pages.

"I'll be playing a cassette tape that will be reading the play so please follow along with it." The classroom was quiet except with the voice on the cassette reading the play. Many students weren't even paying much attention to the story and were in their own world. Elsa tried to follow each line in the book. She gave up since she was not feeling to learn just hang out with Anna after school is what she looked forward to. Faustina, on the other hand, didn't even pay attention at all, she was busy on her phone having a huge smile on her face. After, a horrendous time in English next came one of her most bearable class of all at least having Anna in class with her made it a tad bit fun.

"Looks like someone knows how to use their legs properly." The redhead comment.

"Yep, I am growing up so fast, mommy!" Elsa goes into a fit of giggles in her desk.

Anna's cheeks became bright red that radiated warmth. "Hey, don't call me that ever again!" A light punch hit the chest of the pale blonde which knocks out the air in her body. The laughing of the pale blonde dies down a bit from the sore spot on her chest.

"I won't call you that ever again, mommy! A sly grin formed on Elsa and Anna talking got cut off from the bell. The redhead gave an evil stare at the pale blonde and turns to face the board for lecture time.

"Today, in class we will be watching a documentary of the reign of King Charles Chanders and how he helped evolved Arendelle with new technologies that he brought from Great Britain. To make sure you guys are watching this documentary we will be having a quiz right after this. I suggest you take notes and might be able to use your notes on the quiz." A sigh escaped from the students and the room became dark. A black and white video appeared on the whiteboard and some students decided to sleep through the documentary from the lack of sleep they got last night. Elsa on the other had paid somewhat attention and took notes throughout the boring video while Anna, on the other hand, was staring into space throughout the documentary. When the quizzes were passed out Elsa felt a slight nudge on her shoulder, but ignored it and continued on her quiz. In a few moments of finishing her quiz another nudge on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly.

"Pssst, can I borrow your notes?"

"Why?

"No talking while students are still taking the quiz!"' The teacher looks up from her laptop for a sec and goes back to her laptop.

"Pwease! I need it!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Fine, here." Elsa secretly hands Anna the notes right behind her. Elsa knew she couldn't win this situation, so she had to surrender her notes to the lovely redhead. Anna begins to scribble down the answers on her quiz and turns it in just in time for lunch. "Can I have my notes back?" The pale blonde and the redhead makes their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Here! And thank you for letting me have the notes for the quiz. You're a lifesaver!" Anna hands the notes back to the rightful owner.

"How come you didn't took notes over the documentary?"

"I wasn't feeling it today and the weekend is so close. Plus, after school, we get to go shopping together which I had looked forward to all day." Anna's voice became an octave higher from her excitement she bottled up inside. The both made their way to their table and sat with their gang of friends.

"Elsa I can't believe you didn't tell us that you were one of the greatest quarterbacks ever!" Sven and Kristoff exaggerated in unison.

"You need to join our football team with you on the team you will sure lead our team into the championship this year!" Sven exclaimed and flares his arms in the air.

"I'm not sure about this guys." Elsa scratches the back of her neck in frustration.

"Come on, Elsa! You should join in! I see potential in you after you told me your past football stories." Anna joins in the conversation.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna, Kristoff, and Sven began to chat her name in unison to convince her to join while the brunette vampire was too engrossed on her phone and didn't know what was happening right in front of her.

"Fine! I'll try but I highly doubt I'll get into the team anyway since the football team has a full team and I am not sure they're gonna add another person to the team." Elsa felt a minor headache, which was caused from her loud friends and rubbed her forehead to ease a headache.

"Yayyy!" Anna, Kristoff, and Sven cheered in victory.

"Come on, Elsa! Sven and I will bring you to our football coach to recruit you! You'll benefit this team. Sven and I will convince our coach so don't worry about that part." Sven and Kristoff jump up off their seats and Elsa slips out of her seat.

"I guess I have to go then and leave you two alone for lunch today." Elsa pointing out to the redhead and the brunette. "Bye, Anna! Bye Faustina!" Elsa tells her goodbyes and makes her way with Kristoff and Sven. The vampire brunette and the redhead said their goodbyes and continue on their routine in lunch. The trio made their way out of the cafeteria and to the locker rooms where the coach stationed. Kristoff knocks on the coach's door softly.

"You can come in!" A booming and gruffly voice were heard. The trio enters the small office.

"Hey, coach Karff!" Sven and Kristoff said in unison.

"What made you guys come to my office today and who did you bring with you?" The coach puts down his papers in a neat stack to give his students his full attention.

"Well, coach our friend Elsa is a new student at our high school and you should recruit her into our football team!"

"Kristoff, you have to be kidding me right?! We can't have a girl on the team!" The coach's voice roared.

"But coach she's one of the best quarterbacks in this country! She's The Elsa Vander. She helped the most of the hopeless team won many championships trophy!" Sven chipped in the conversation.

The coach narrows his eyes at the pale blonde, which it made Elsa slightly uncomfortable from his stare. "Where's the proof of this Elsa girl is one of the greatest quarterback and her winning the championship for her past high school?" The coach said in a stern voice.

"Here let me show you….." Kristoff scrolls through his phone. He hands his phone to the coach and scrolls through the article. The small office becomes quiet as the coach read through the article all about the pale blonde's football experience.

"Elsa…. You are one darn good football player! Your stats are quite impressive for a girl like you and some of my best football players are not close to your stats! I want you to show those stats of yours in action on the field. Since I lost one of my best quarterback who's now on Arendelle University team, you're one goddamn good player I need for this team to reach victory!" The coach roared the last sentence and stood up from his office chair. He stared directly into Elsa's eyes, which had startled the pale blonde from the uncomfortable stare on her. "You better be down on the football field before the third period starts in uniform, I want you to help my freshman team on a few things they need to strengthen on for tonight game. Also, you're staying for a 4th period as well to work with my varsity team as well." The coach said in a stern way.

"Coach Karff, don't you have a spare uniform I can use?"

"I do but I think you don't want to use it. I hadn't wash it for a while. Unless you have your own to wear for today." The coach suggested.

"Luckily I have my own spare uniform to use in the back of her car."

"Here's your locker number to use to lock your stuff with and I'll get you a brand new uniform at least by next week for the homecoming game on next Friday. Here're the fees that need to be paid in order for you to play a game. Your schedule will change your fourth period into varsity football." The coach hands out papers to the pale blonde and hands the tech device back to Kristoff.

The trio cheered in victory as the pale blonde was part of the guys. "Congrats, Elsa!" Kristoff and Sven said together with joy. "You are now a part of us, the Arendelle Riverhawk football team!" They soon divided their ways as the pale blonde needed to get stuff in the back of her car and went to the school parking lot, while the other two football player went back to the cafeteria for lunch. Elsa digs through her bag for her car keys to unlock her car. She unlocks the car trunk and grabs her Nike duffel bag, she loops the strap of her duffel bag on her other shoulder and locks her car. The pale blonde makes her way back to school and to the girls' locker, she went to change.

Heading into the vacant locker room, there were rows of dark lockers across the walls and showers that are secluded in the corner of the locker rooms. Elsa scans through every locker trying to find the one she is assign and her locker is about two times the size of a typical locker. She puts the combination code and her locker pops right open, she places her messenger bag in the locker and unzips her duffel bag. She then proceeds to undress. She begins to put her protective gears like her knee pads, thigh pads, and shoulder pads. She slips into black football tights that stop little over the knees. She puts on knee-length black socks and slips into her onyx black jersey. She slips her feet into her charcoal gray and red cleats and puts on blood-red football gloves. Elsa takes out her black football helmet out of her duffel bag and sets it right beside her, she puts her bag and clothes in the locker and locks her locker.

The pale blonde heads to the bathroom to take a look at herself in the mirror, she takes her hair and puts it in a nice ponytail. Elsa heads out of the locker room with her helmet in her hand and to meet coach Karff at the football field.

**That's all of chapter 14 and hope you enjoyed it! See you guys next time! :) And I am so sorry if the end sounded sloppy, I rushed myself to finished this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to chapter 15 of my story and please enjoy! I wove you guys! :) Sorry for the long wait I didn't have the energy to write for the last couple weeks.**

Elsa leans her head against the tile walls of the small shower enclosure and lets the cold water run down her hot, and exhausted body. The football coach sure did wear her out on the football field with the guys and got tackled down a few times by the defensive tackles. Her whole body ache in pain and she just wanted to lay down in bed and rest. The pale blonde never felt this much aching in her body after such an intense workout, since being part werewolf she should have a better endurance than a typical human could have and she shouldn't be feeling all of this pain. Working with the freshmen football team felt like hell would have felt like for her. Many of the freshmen were pretty cocky and had their head up in their ass. They tried to ask her out on a date numerous times during their practice, she even recalled herself saying that she was senior and they were too young for her. That didn't stop the arrogant freshmen so she had to resort to the last thing and it did shut up most of the freshmen, she said that she didn't swing that way of dating. Some of the young pre-teen boys still had their head up their ass thinking that they could change Elsa sexual orientation by what was between their legs.

When playing with the varsity football team, she felt Han's eyes burn through the back of her head as she was on the field playing as quarterback of the team. Elsa gave dagger stare back at Han. Han was pushed down from his position and became a wide receiver as his stats didn't match up with the pale blonde stats on the field. Back into reality, Elsa washes the soap off of her body and hair and then stops the shower. Her hand outreach for a towel that is hanging right outside the shower and she wrap the towel around her tight. The pale blonde jumps out of the shower and strolls her way back to her locker to get dress. She hurriedly gets herself dried and puts on her undergarments before anyone can see her in the nude. She slips into her black rip jeans and takes out deodorant and lotion out of her duffel bag. She squeezes the lotion bottle to get some of the lavender scent lotions on her hand and she spreads the lotion on her arms. Right, when she was about put on deodorant, a rustle of footsteps become closer to the locker room and Elsa hasty puts on deodorant then her gray shirt. Girls come in running into the locker room wearing a compression t-shirt that said "Arendelle Volleyball" and short shorts that almost shows their ass.

A certain musk-like smell filled through the nostrils of the pale blonde and it hits her, there's another werewolf in this room. The smell of it got stronger and inched it's way closer to Elsa and she was able to pinpoint the smell of it. "Umm… excuse me, ma'am, your shirt needs to fix" An unknown blonde girl pointed out who seem to bite her bottom lip

"Oh, really?!" Elsa's cheeks become slightly red, she looks down for a sec and straightens out her shirt so it covers her slightly defined abs. Elsa looks up at the blonde and then her lips for a sec._ This girl needs to stop biting those soft lips of her unless she wants my lips on hers. Why is my gaydar acting so crazy for this girl I barely know? Is my werewolf trying to tell me something? That I should be with her than Anna. _

"Yeah, really!" The unknown blonde chuckled and unlocked her locker for a change of clothes. Elsa having a chance to study the blonde without her noticing. Her honey blonde locks matched up with her tan skin. Her hair was tied up in a nice and sleek ponytail. The blonde was well-built and a statuesque. Her muscles were even out on her tall toned body. She had beady, and clear silver eyes and possessed a firm jawline.

_Damn her laugh and her features are so stunning! Elsa what are thinking! You want Anna, not this random girl you just meant couple minutes ago!_ Elsa puts on her red and black plaid unbutton and lets loose of the leather jacket because of the warm weather outside. Elsa dries her wet hair with her towel and uses a comb to brush her platinum blonde hair. She gathers all of her belongings and locks her locker before heading out. Before heading out of the locker room the pale blonde has an inner instinct that tells her to stay and protect the unknown blonde wolf.

"Rebekah, think fast!" A pair of high pitch voice was heard and two girls appear leaning on the top of lockers who was on top of Rebekah. The two unknown girls threw two colorful water balloons at her, but Elsa moved Rebekah out of the projectile area and caught the two water balloons. Her inner instinct was faster than her thought of mind.

"Thank you for saving and protecting me,..." Rebekah stuttered her sentence tried to find the name of the pale blonde right in front of her.

"It's Elsa, Rebekah." Elsa greeted to the other she-wolf.

"Well, thank you for saving and protecting me, Elsa!" Rebekah tackled the pale blonde in a tight hug and Elsa awkwardly hugged the shorter blonde back with the water balloons in her hands. "Let me have those water balloons so I can get revenge on my shit heads friends." They both pull away from the hug and Elsa hands the water explosives to Rebekah. A sly smirk formed on the blonde volleyball player and Elsa snickered. Rebekah sneaked her way to her friends and threw the water balloons at her friends. Rebekah runs away quick before they get their revenge on her back.

"Hey!" Two girls shrieked and shivered from the cold water. "We'll get you back to get revenge soon as possible!'" One of her friends rubs her hands evilly and laughs villainy as a revenge plan is in her mind.

"Raelyn, stop being your weird self! I am questioning why I am your friend." Raelyn slapped her friend on the arm. "Ow, that hurt! Why you did that to me?!" Elsa couldn't help but laugh at what was happening right in front of her.

"You were rude to me! And who are you laughing at, punk?" Raelyn crosses her arms across her chest and looks dead-eyed at Elsa.

Elsa stops her goofing around and clears up her throat."Umm…. No one." Elsa slowly walks herself out of the locker room before she gets in involve in more unnecessary things between the girls. She heads out of the school and to the students' parking lot. The pale blonde unlocks her and throws her duffel bag in the back seat. She gets on the driver's side and lays her book bag in the passenger seat. Elsa starts the car and feels the cold air blasting her semi-wet blonde locks. Checking her phone real quick for the time, she has ten minutes to spare and uses this time for eating her lunch. Elsa digs through her bag for her lunch and once her eyes found her lunch. She hungrily digs in her room temperature food as her aching body is begging for food. The pale blonde hears a faint sound of a bell and teens starts to pouring out of the school, who were ready for the weekend. Many students made there into the parking lot and Elsa drove out of the parking before it got crowded. Elsa drives to the Arendelle mall that is not too far by her school nor her house and enters the entrance of the mall. She tries to find the closest parking spot to the food court entrance and spots one fairly close. She parks her sedan and heads out of her car. Elsa strolls her way to the entrance of the mall and feels the cold breeze that ruffles her loose blonde locks.

The pale blonde takes the closest seat at a table and waits to meet up with Anna. She pulls out her phone to send a quick text to the strawberry blonde and also not look awkward being all alone. **"Hey, Anna! I'm in the food court. Just text me when you're here."** She slips her phone back into her back pocket and catches a scent that fills her nostril; her mouth then begins to water from the scent of the unhealthy fried food in the food court. The pale blonde shakes her head to stop the mouthwatering sensation she has and feels a slight buzz in her jeans. Elsa takes out her phone to read the new text message.

**"Hey, Elsa I am in the parking lot right now. I'll see you in a few. :)"** The new text read. Elsa places her phone back in her jean pocket and watches the entrance of mall looking for a certain redhead to come. As a certain redhead came in the mall, she greeted the pale blonde. "Hey, Elsa!"

"Hey, Anna!" Anna takes a seat right across of Elsa.

"Before we go on our haul of shopping I think I need to get a quick snack which will boost my enthusiasm for our shopping trip. You want anything to eat Elsa?" Anna's teal eyes begin to wander around the food court.

"I shouldn't but it's so tempting, though." Elsa plays with her thumbs in her lap.

"Come on Elsa I'll buy you something to eat!" Anna takes Elsa's hand and drags Elsa along with her. Elsa keeps along with the rushing redhead and dodges obstacles she faces. Anna soon slows down in front a familiar fast food restaurant that makes her mouth water. Elsa's eyes study the menu and make her choice of what she wants. "You know what you want Elsa? I'll pay for our food this time."

"Yeah, I think I want a small tropical blast smoothie and maybe small tater tots would do for me."

"Okay, just find us a seat to sit and eat, I'll order our food." The pale blonde searches for a seat for herself and the redhead before all of the teen takes all of the spots left. She found a table for two and took a seat and waits for Anna. Elsa's eyes wander on Anna's back and her eyes slither down to the redhead's ass.

The pale blonde felt a lust desire to be with Anna, mate with her so she'll become hers for years, and protect her from any dangerous situation. With her mind filled with thoughts of Anna and such, Elsa didn't notice that Anna was standing in front of her with her food.

"You're back already?! That was quick!" The pale blonde exaggerated.

Anna takes a seat across from Elsa and drops the tray on the table."Yeah, they weren't that busy today it seems. And here's your smoothie and your tater tots." The strawberry blonde hands the food to the pale blonde and begins to dig into her meal.

"Thank you, Anna, for getting me this!" Elsa savors the taste of the delicious yet unhealthy tater tots, but she felt like she deserves a small treat for her to comfort her aching body.

"It's no biggie, Elsa. How was your first football practice?" Anna popped a fry in. her mouth.

"Fucking exhausting..," Elsa mumbled and took a sip of her fruit smoothie. "I got hit on so many times by the cocky freshmen, my whole body aches from practicing on the field and your ex-was shooting his eyes back of my head the whole time in practice." Elsa shortened her experience in a few sentences.

"I'm really sorry, Elsa for your first bad experience. At least my ex-wasn't hurting you in any way, I'm glad that my ex and I broke up and I feel free from Han's devious ways. I mean who wouldn't hit on you. You're….hot as hell." Anna pipsqueaks her last line and blood rushed to her cheeks as soon she said that.

The pale blonde's jaws dropped, her lips formed into a smirk and huskily said. "So are you trying to say I'm hot as hell hmmm?" Is that the message you're trying to convey?"'Anna tried to avoid Elsa's icy glare and placed her hands over her tomato red cheeks to hide her embarrassment.

"Maybe." Anna timidly whispered and took a bite of her burger to shut herself up. The pale blonde giggled a bit and ate a tater tot. After being calm, and cool, the redhead's cheeks returned back to its normal color. "Since, Homecoming is coming up on next Saturday. What you plan to wear to the dance?"

"Well, I think I have an outfit to wear but do I really I have to wear a dress to the dance?"

"You don't have to wear a dress since the school's is LGBT+ friendly so everyone free wears either a dress or a suit. Why you don't want to wear a dress?"

"Well, first if I was in a dress and I needed to fight crime I wouldn't be able to do it in heels and a ten tons dress!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa, when is that scenario ever going to happen?!" Anna giggled from Elsa's comment.

" I don't know it could happen!" Elsa's voice shrank and her pale cheeks turned a different shade of red. The pale blonde stuffed her mouth with the few remaining tater tots left.

With a few minutes past in silence, they finished their food and the pale blonde volunteered to throw away the trash.

"Time for shopping!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her to the mall. Elsa manages to catch up with Anna without face planting on the ground,

"So, what store are we going first?" Elsa looked around all of the stores she flew past.

"Cecily's Vineyard. It's one of my favorite clothing stores!" Anna answered quickly.

"Never heard of that store. And Anna why are we in a rush?" Elsa said out of breath.

"Oh, sorry I'm just excited for shopping today. Why you so out of breath we just ran like for a minute?"

"I just worked out about 40 minutes ago and my whole body is aching tired!" Elsa exaggerated.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Anna pouted with her bottom lip protruded.

"It's okay! Don't sweat it! Are we close yet?" _Anna needs to stop pouting and being cute as fuck. I just want to kiss her kissable lips. Urgh.. Damn Elsa you sound somewhat desperate already, Be patient and she'll come to you in no time._

Anna frowns turned upside down and a huge smile appeared. _Her smiling is even ten times cuter. Oh my fucking God, I am going to die from so much cuteness at once. Keep it together, Elsa!_

"Oh yeah! We're at the entrance of the store." Anna drags Elsa in the store. The store's walls were covered in vibrant colors such as pink, white, blue, and yellow. Even the clothes' color matched with the vibrant walls of the store. At the back of the store had their slogan printed on the vibrant wall in a fancy font, "Every day should feel this good."

"Welcome to Cecily's Vineyard, ladies! The whole store is having a sale which is everything in the store is 50%. So please take a look around at our store." An employee greeted them then going back to their duty of folding clothes.

"Elsa, you should take a look at their sweaters. They're pretty nice and I think you would like them." Anna brought Elsa to shelves that housed many sweaters in different designs. "Ooo this one is a new design, I never saw this one yet!" Anna unfolds the sweater. The sweater was an indigo blue and in the front of the sweater was a breast pocket. On the pocket had the company's store printed and their cute yet simple logo which was a whale. On the back of the sweater has their whale logo in the center just in a bigger size. The outline of the whale was in black and interior of the whale was covered with the Norwegian flag.

"This sweater looks nice on you, Elsa." The redhead drapes the sweater on Elsa to imagine her in the sweater. "And if you wore this hat with you'll look pretty damn cute!" Anna exclaimed and picked up a beige baseball hat and placed it on Elsa.

A slight blush crept on Anna's cheeks from what she said. "Should I get this then since I look so damn cute, huh?" Elsa smirked at Anna and The redhead became tomato red.

"Maybe," Anna mumbled and her eyes goes back to the clothes. The redhead picks up a dark orange sweater and unfolds it. With Anna busy looking through shelves of the sweater, Elsa, on the other hand, bury herself in the hat collection the store owned. Even though Elsa have many snapbacks and baseball hats to wear, she couldn't resist getting another navy blue baseball hat for her collection.

"Hey, Elsa! I'll be in the cashier line if you need to find me." Anna trots to the cashier line and Elsa follows along.

"I think I found everything I wanted." Elsa takes out the beige hat on her head and waits in line. Finally, her turn to pay, she hands the items to the cashier and pulls out her wallet.

"Your total is $49.36." The cashier places the items in a bag and the pale blonde hands the cash to the cashier. The cashier hands back the change and the bag back to the pale blonde. "Please come back again!" The employee flashes a smile at Elsa.

The pale blonde walks over to the redhead who is waiting for Elsa. "Where next, Anna?"

"Maybe…," Anna looks up for a second. "How about Aero Avenue? They got some nice clothes too."

"Sure, why not. Let's go!" Anna drags Elsa along with her and Elsa follows along with the happy go lucky redhead.

"And after we go to Aero Avenue, we can go to Forever Young, Fitch Company, and maybe Norwegian Moose Outfitters." Elsa lets out an exasperated sigh but followed along with the fun redhead.

**That's the end of chapter 15 and I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update much faster. I think the next few chapters you guys might like since it's gonna have some action in it.**


End file.
